


What We Become

by last_days



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_days/pseuds/last_days
Summary: What happens when the residents of National City are transformed into something they never could have imagined? A solar flare lights up National City and mutates it's residents into Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so if MSWord didn't find fault as I typed it's still in there, sorry. On a related note, if you're a beta, and want some work to do...

Chapter 1 – Eh, it was okay…

 

Kara was bouncing around the DEO like a kindergartner who’d been given too much sugar, or like a Kryptonian who had been given too much sugar. She’d been this way all week, since she found out about the solar ray that was supposed to light up National City in only an hour’s time. Alex didn’t really care all that much, but she was amused watching Kara trip all over the place in her excitement. The fact that it was driving J’onn nuts was just an extra bonus. As soon as the thought crossed her mind the Martian looked up and glared at her. Eyes widening Alex decided it was time to make a hasty exit, she nabbed her little sister’s arm on her way past. Dragging the Kryptonian behind her as she left the wide open expanse of the nerve center of the DEO.

 

Being dragged from the room didn’t deter Kara from her excited ramble, at all. She kept chattering on as Alex drug her along to the elevators. Alex figured the roof would be the best place to both see the once in a dozen millennia event, and keep Kara from driving everyone else nuts. “Right?” Kara asked excitedly. It was at that point Alex realized she hadn’t actually caught anything the alien had said. Alex pressed the button for the roof when they entered the elevator. Alex gave Kara a droll look and Kara realized Alex hadn’t been listening. “Okay, I’m acting a little nuts, sorry.”

 

Alex smiled at her little sister. She may be an adult, and National City’s hero, but she was still just a little girl to Alex. “A little.” Kara matched Alex’s smile and very gently bumped shoulders.

 

“Sorry, I’m excited. This happened once on Krypton, but I was so little I had no idea what was going on. And later when I found out, I was soo bummed that I had missed it. I didn’t think I would ever get this chance, ya know?”

 

“Its sunlight bouncing off a comet and very briefly lighting up the night sky, I don’t get the big deal. But I’m glad you’re excited, and are getting this chance.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder and pulled the over excited alien closer. Kara quietly ‘pooh-poohed’ at her sister’s humbug-ness, but rested her head on Alex’s head.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the roof, giving a beautiful view of National City beyond. Off to the right was a small woman leaning on the ledge surrounding the roof, staring up at the stars. Alex was surprised; she hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be up here, much less Lucy Lane. “Lucy!” Kara chirped and practically skipped across the roof to her friend. When she got close enough she wrapped the tiny woman into a giant hug.

 

Lucy laughed as she felt her feet leave the ground. Being in charge of the desert facility she didn’t get to see Supergirl very often anymore, much less any of her other friends. Right then Lucy decided she needed to stop being a recluse and visit more often. Kara gently set Lucy back on her feet and immediately started jabbering about the upcoming event. Lucy just smiled indulgently as she looked at Alex of Kara’s shoulder. They shared an indulgent smile and a nod of acknowledgement, like long suffering parents of an over active child.  


Alex considered her small friend and she chatted with Kara, realizing this was the first time she had seen her since she admitted to herself that she’s a lesbian. The thought that she has a type was pretty obvious as she checked out the small, bad-ass woman standing there in DEO issued uniform. Alex quickly cut her eyes to the sky before she could get caught staring at her friend, alright checking her friend out. Oh boy.

 

Kara abruptly stopped chattering and spun around looking up, “it’s starting!”

 

Alex and Lucy turned too, coming shoulder to shoulder, just behind Kara, all looking north, waiting for the solar flare to turn night into day. It was a fairly quick event, for a total of three seconds it looked light noon on a sunny day, and then just as quickly it was night again. Alex rolled her eyes, all of Kara’s excitement over THAT?! Her sister was so weird. Lucy chucked and bopped shoulders with her, as though reading her thoughts. Alex shot her a sheepish smile as Kara turned back and squealed. Clapping and bouncing like the most exciting thing is the world had just happened.

 

“Oh Rao, that was awesome!” With a snort Alex started leading them back to the elevator, she just wanted to go home and get lost in her favorite blanket, and a bottle of good scotch.

 

 

Chapter 2 – Kill me, please!

 

Alex woke abruptly. Not sure at first what had caused her almost violent reawakening. Then it happened again, a shooting, searing pain in her clit. Alex curled into a little ball in the middle of her bed, hands cupping her vulva, wondering what was happening to her. After a minute the paid abated, but still throbbed. Stumbling from the bed Alex flicked the light in her bathroom on and untied the drawstring on her sleep pants. Looking at herself everything looked normal. It had been a few days since the last time she had masturbated and months since she’d had sex. There was no reason she should be hurting like this.

 

With that the pain came back sharper and more painful than before. If asked to rate her paid, Alex would have easily said a 900 out of 10. Not realizing she had let loose an excruciating scream Alex fell to the floor of her bathroom, once again clutching herself. She prayed to every deity she knew the name for, and some she didn’t to make the pain stop. After a few minutes instead of lessening again, the pain actually increased. With a whimper Alex let the wonderful darkness of unconsciousness overtake her.

 

Several hours later Alex woke again, still sprawled out on her own bathroom floor. Thankfully, pain free now. Blowing out a breath Alex rolled over and sat up. As she felt the cold tile on her bare ass she reached down to pull her sleep pants back up, and that’s when she saw it. Something that had definitely never been there before. Blinking in utter confusion, and convinced she had to be dreaming, Alex reached out and poked her…penis. She definitely felt the poke from both sides.

 

With morbid curiosity Alex wrapped her hand around, it. Moving it this way and that she tried to determine how it was attached and where it came from. After a minute she realized something was missing too, her clit. Grabbing the makeup mirror from the counter above her she sat it between her legs to get a better look. Yes, her clit was now her penis, just below it was her normal vaginal opening. The scientific part of her was fascinated, especially now that nothing was hurting, however the rest of her was freaking the fuck out.

 

Hearing a loud bang from her living room Alex quickly hopped up and gingerly pulled her pants up, hopping nothing showed. “Alex!” Her sister’s cry caused Alex to switch focus and she rushed out to see her little sister pacing in her living room, wringing her hands. “Oh Alex, thank Rao, I don’t know how… or why… or what, and I need your help. Oh boy do I need your help!” Kara rambled as she grabbed her big sister’s forearms and shook them. No, she wasn’t shaking her Alex realized, he was trembling. Big tears started to fill bright blue eyes.

 

“Kara, what?!”

 

Before she could ask anything further Kara cut her off, “I was sleeping and then it hurt soo much, Alex I thought I was dying, and then I passed out and when I woke up it was just…there!” Finding this series of events all too familiar Alex’s eyes cut down to her sister’s crotch for a split second. Kara gasped and jumped back, “how did..why did…can you see IT?!” Kara was definitely freaking out, and now that she asked, yeah, Alex could see a little bulge where there shouldn’t be one.

 

Clearing her throat Alex finally replied, “yeah, no, I mean a little bit but only ‘cause I was trying to…and okay that sounds weird and gross, but Kara, the same thing happened to me!” Taking a deep shuddery breath she continued, “we need to head to the DEO, pronto.” Kara didn’t disagree, and they headed out the door, neither even bothered by the fact they were both in their pajamas still.

 

 

Chapter 3 – So, it’s not just you and me?

 

The streets of National City were a mess. Half of the population was freaking out, and the rest were trying to figure out what the hell was going on with everyone. Sharing concerned looks with each other Kara and Alex ignored those around them and continued to the DEO. When they arrived J’onn was the first to greet them. “Are you two okay, did you change?”

 

Sharing another look Kara answered, “what?”

 

With a huff J’onn turned back to the giant screen in the center of the DEO, “the hospitals are being overrun with people who seemed to…change…genders overnight. I’ve got agents who were affected in the field trying to figure out what is going on, and help keep the peace. So far no one is claiming responsibility, for whatever this is, and it seems to be only in National City.” At the end of this explanation he turned back to them. Able to read Alex’s mind he realized they were affected too. Nodding sadly he said, “report to the medbay. Dr. Hamilton is taking blood samples, we’re going to need your scientific help on this one Alex. Should probably call in your mother too.”

 

“No!” Both Danvers girls shouted at the same time. If she tried to thinks of ways to actually make this *worse* calling her mother was at the top of the list. “I mean, yes, I’ll help in any way that I can. And blood sure, but mom?!” The last word was a squeak.

 

With a stern, fatherly glare, that he reserved for the Danvers sisters and Winn, J’onn said, “Alex, we need all of the scientists we can get working on this thing. What if it gets worse?”

 

“Worse?! You thing it might get worse, how can it even be worse?!” Alex had  never heard Kara hit that high of a note before.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll call mom and get her here. She’s probably already seen something is going on from the news. God, conversations I never thought I’d have…” Alex mumbled the last as she stalked off to have this conversation in private.

 

Kara watched her, bereft of what to do now. Then it occurred to her, ‘all  of the scientists we can find’, “I’m going to call Lena.” And with that she walked off in the opposite direction, leaving J’onn standing there on his own.

 

 

Chapter 4 – Conversations I never thought I’d have

 

Alex fiddled with her cell phone for several minutes, trying to work up the courage to dial her mother. Before she could the phone lit up and started blaring ‘One Week’ by the Barenaked Ladies from its tiny speakers. Jumping in surprise Alex fumbled her phone and nearly dropped it. Finally grabbing hold of the device she looked at it and saw a picture of her mom smiling up at her. With a big breath she answered the phone. “Alex, sweetie, are you okay?!”

 

A sob worked it’s way out of her at the sound of her mother’s voice, “mom.” Alex fell back against the wall and slid down, cradling the phone in her hand.

 

“I’m on my way sweetie,” Eliza said gently. Her arms ached to wrap around her distraught child, she hadn’t heard Alex break down this way since she was a small child and her favorite blanket was destroyed. “Are you are Kara safe at least?” Eliza had no idea what was going on in National City, the news was being irritatingly vague. All they said was that there was some kind of biological terrorist attack the night before.

 

Alex made a valiant attempt to pull herself together, sniffling she answered, “yeah, we’re at the DEO, we’re….we’re okay. I’ll explain when you get here, well what I can explain.”

 

Using her most comforting voice Eliza answered, “okay sweetie, I should be there in two hours, just…just stay safe, Kara too. I love you both, so much.”

 

Alex was nodding, though she knew her mother couldn’t see it, “we will. I love you, too!” The two women disconnected the call, but Alex stayed there, curled up on the floor, for awhile longer. When she could no longer feel her ass due to her position she got up and headed toward medical. It was time to figure this out.

 

 

Chapter 5 – Conversations I never thought I’d have part ll

 

Kara snuck up to the roof where she could be alone to make this call. As much as she wanted to call Lena to get her help with this situation, she really just needed to hear her best friend’s voice. To make sure she was okay. And a small part of her was curious if Lena had changed the way she and Alex had last night. Kara stared off into the distance, in her famous Supergirl pose for a minute, gathering her courage. Finally she dialed, and waited what seemed like forever for an answer. “Kara? Hi, are you okay, everyone is…” Lena trailed off not quite sure how to finish that sentence.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…I mean not fine, but I’m not hurt or anything…anymore…” Kara rambled. While Kara knew she rambled all of the time, it was always worse when speaking with her favorite Lena shaped human.

 

Lena sucked in a sharp breath, “you transformed, didn’t you?! Which way?” Lena asked all business, but with concern in her voice.

 

With her super hearing Kara could tell that Lena was in her labs, many people around her working and shouting things to each other. They were working on figuring this out already, that comforted Kara in a way even a hug from her big sister hadn’t. But the, wait…’which way?!’ Kara looked down her own body, people had changed in other ways?! “What do you mean, ‘which way’?!”

 

Lena stepped out of the noisy lab for a minute to be able to better speak with her best friend. “From what we’ve gathered from various hospitals around NC so far, there have been a few kinds of changes. Men developing a vagina, which obviously wouldn’t affect you. But women are either developing a penis, or a thick band of muscles just beyond the entrance in their vaginas.” While Lena always felt comfortable talking about all kinds of uncomfortable topics with Kara, this was beyond pushing boundaries.

 

Kara wasn’t sure she could actually say the words, so instead she answered, “the first one, for women, that…that happened…”

 

Lena drew in a sharp breath, she had spoken with a few victims that worked in her lab, and had heard how excruciatingly painful that had been. She had gotten lucky that her change had been easier, it had felt more like cramps than anything else. “Okay, that’s…are you okay, no you said you were already… I don’t know what caused this Kara, but I’ve got everyone at L-corp working on this already. We will figure this out.”

 

“Alex and the DEO are too, and Eliza is driving in, so yes figuring it out, good.” She paused and then asked in a smaller voice, “do you think it’s reversible? And…” How did one go about asking their best friend if they grew a penis overnight. This had not been covered in her ‘how to be a human’ lessons.

 

Lena seemed to understand what Kara was asking, Lena always understood Kara, even when Kara didn’t sometimes. “I don’t know, it’s too early to know for sure. I mean surgery for sure, but otherwise…I just don’t know. But I, um, no I didn’t develop… I mean…” Lena blew out a breath, “the second one for me. It didn’t hurt any more than bad cramps, and not for very long. Honestly I didn’t even realize at first. It wasn’t until I was reading the reports from the hospital that I put two and two together and checked…” With that Lena turned bright red, thanking god Kara couldn’t see.

 

Despite the situation Kara couldn’t help snort at that. “You checked…”

 

Lena’s spine stiffened at the teasing, “I performed a self examination and noted the difference from the last time I’d…” Lena didn’t think she could be more mortified if she tried. Sure everyone masturbated, and it wasn’t a dirty secret or anything. But this was Kara, kind, sweet, puppy Kara. It just seemed wrong to discuss diddling herself with her.

 

Kara chuckled, she had needed that. “It’s okay Lena, I get it. At least that something easily…not noticeable… I’m wearing my pajamas cause everything was too tight…” She had no idea why she had just blurted that out. And now Lena was wondering just how big Kara’s…growth…was. How to ask that without sounding like a pervert. As though she could read Lena’s mind Kara mumbled, “five inches of extra…stuff… I guess I could have worn a skirt or dress, but what if it blew up or something?! My panties don’t really… hide anything.” Lena chucked lowly at that. Kara’s eyes widened and she looked back down at her crotch watching as her thin pants started to tent out in the front. She was mortified, she was getting a hard on while talking with her best friend, her girl best friend.

 

Kara heard another voice on Lena’s end for a second, then, “Kara, I need to go, we just got some early results back. I’ll send everything we have to the DEO so we can work together, okay?”

 

Kara was sad to have to end the comforting phone call, but at the same time she needed to do something to make the tent in her pants go away. “Yeah, I understand, and thanks Lena.” They hung up and Kara gave her penis her best Supergirl stare down. It remained unaffected. Kara cast around for something, she didn’t know what. Finally she went over to the elevator and flicked the switch that would prevent the doors from opening. Alone on the roof she cast a glance at the sky to make sure no helicopters or other flying things were around. Then with a sigh she lowered her pants.

 

Kara looked down at the erect penis that had once been her clit. It was pink, and soft looking. It was actually kind of…pretty. Kara wasn’t a virgin, she had slept with a few guys, had fantasized about others. She had even watched a few clips of porn online…for research…but none of those penises ever brought to mind the word pretty. Kara carefully wrapped her hand around the shaft, she realized it had grown as it got harder, at least a few inches. It was soft, and hard, such a strange contrast. Kara gave it a few experimental tugs, now that she was calmed down, and it wasn’t hurting her, it was kind of…nice.

 

Before she could do any more her phone rang, startling her. Looking at the device she saw it was Alex, “hey Alex, hi!” She squeaked as she answered.

 

“You coming down to medbay?” Alex asked.

 

“Yep on my way.” They ended the call and Kara realized that her penis had gone back to its flaccid state. Well at least she knew how to make it behave now.

 

 

Chapter 6 – What’s done cannot be undone

 

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the ‘incident’ that had changed the lives, and bodies, of so many people. They were currently sitting around the large conference table at the DEO. Kara, Alex, Eliza, Lucy, J’onn, Lena, several scientists and doctors, all with solemn faces. One nameless doctor was speaking now, “we’ve been able to link this mutation to the solar flare. It activated several recessive genes in the whole human population, and a few of the alien ones. From what we can tell, it is irreversible. The physical aspects can be…corrected…via surgical means. With a fairly normal gender reassignment and removal of the new glands, however the other aspects can’t be.”

 

“What other aspects?” J’onn asked. As one of alien population of National City that hadn’t been affected, he wasn’t sure what the doctor was referring to.

 

“Pheromones, for one. All of the affected are producing them at unprecedented rates. Mostly from the new ‘scent’ glands on either side of the neck. But some of those affected actually have new chromosomes, and their hormone levels are vastly different from what would be considered normal. The changes seem to fall into six categories. The largest are the men and women with the smallest change, they are producing different pheromones, but little else. We are calling this group Betas. The next group are men that now have an additional Y chromosome and have nearly double the testosterone of before. Then there are the women who have developed penises. They have a Y chromosome now, and are producing more testosterone. They are also able to produce viable sperm.” Kara and Alex both shifted uncomfortably. “We are calling these two groups Alphas. Finally there are the women who have an extra X chromosome and developed and extra band of thick muscle in their vaginas. And the men who developed vaginas, who also have this strange band of muscle. These men have an extra X chromosome as well, and some have started menstruating. We’re sure that the rest will follow in the next few weeks. We are calling this group Omegas.”

 

Kara looked down sadly, she was already so different, and now she could add Alpha to her list. She felt Lena’s soft hand grip hers tightly, she squeezed back, careful of her super strength. Another doctor spoke up, “we had some new information come in a couple days ago, that I’ve verified with several sources now. During intercourse the Alpha groups develop a knot at the base of their penis, similar to canines. The new muscles in the omegas seem to be meant to keep the alpha secured inside during ejaculation. Most likely to assist with procreation.” Kara’s eyes widened and she saw a similar look on her sister. They were both alphas now, they were going to have a…knot? Like a dog?! This was just getting worse and worse.

 

One of the scientists that hadn’t spoken yet mumbled, “that didn’t happen to me.” Everyone looked to the woman in the corner, who now had a mortified look on her face

 

Lucy smiled gently at her, “it’s okay, the more information we have the better, can you tell us what happened with you?”

 

Visibly gathering courage, “my wife was a minimal change, a beta. We’ve made love a few times since the change. That…the knot…that never happened to me.”

 

The doctor who had spoke before looked down at his notes, “the examples here are all alphas with omegas, perhaps the knot doesn’t occur with betas. This will definitely call for more…data.” Alex glowered at him.

 

J’onn took control of the meeting, “people are still panicked, we need to release this information to the media. The sooner people are aware this is permanent the sooner they can start working toward accepting it.” With that Alex got up and stormed out, Lucy was quick to follow her friend. “Kara, can you…”

 

Kara cut him off, “press release, got it. I’m submitting my article to Snapper first, I should at least get an exclusive out of this mess.” The last part was grumbled, Lena’s hand, still in here, squeezed again.

 

 

Chapter 7 – Well, they wanted more data…

 

Alex had stormed through the DEO so quickly that Lucy didn’t catch up to her until the training rooms, where Alex was already beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. “You’re dropping your left shoulder.”

 

Alex spun around so fast Lucy thought she was going to deck her, but she didn’t. Alex released a wordless scream and started pacing around in a small circle. She was worked up, and wasn’t even really sure why. She had been the one who first discovered the chromosome changes, she was the first to realize this was permanent. Lucy felt herself react to the pacing woman in front of her. The way her muscles were tight cords showing through her DEO issue uniform, her scent, even the way she was glowering at her. Alex’s nose twitched as she caught a new scent. It was one she was both familiar, and not familiar with. Lucy was aroused! This realization caused Alex to immediately start hardening in her pants.

 

Lucy’s eyes dilated as she saw the bulge in Alex’s pants become more pronounced. Wordlessly Alex stalked towards Lucy, who backed up until her back hit the wall. Alex used her body to pin Lucy to the wall, and took a deep sniff of her neck, in the apex where it met her shoulder. Alex growled as all thought fled her mind and all there was in her world was Lucy. Alex nipped the soft skin she was inhaling. Lucy moaned, loud and wanton. All of the sudden she needed Alex like she needed air, she needed Alex to be inside of her. Alex felt her restraint completely snap and Lucy moaned breathlessly, “please,” followed by a whimper. Alex was fully hard now, she wasn’t sure there was a drop of blood in her body that wasn’t in her dick. She gripped Lucy’s hips tightly as she savagely crushed her mouth to Lucy’s. Tongues and teeth gnashed against each other as Alex dominated Lucy’s mouth in the hottest kiss either of them had ever been a part of.

 

Alex reached down and released her utility belt, and then Lucy’s, needing to be closer. She was using her full body to press Lucy into the wall now, neck straining slightly as she had to bend it at a more severe angle to continue the kiss with the smaller woman. Lucy for her part was beyond words, beyond thought, all she could do was moan and pull Alex closer. The room was filled with the sound of ripping material as Alex literally ripped the shirt from Lucy’s body. Alex quickly followed this by removing the sports bra that was beneath the shirt, then lowered her body so she could take a pert nipple in her mouth. Lucy threw her head back so hard that she saw stars, she gripped Alex’s head and held it to her breast. Pushing out with her chest, silently begging Alex for more. Alex was more than happy to oblige as she took nearly the whole breast her in mouth, sucking harshly. After a minute Alex switched breasts, and gave the other the same treatment. As she was alternating breasts she reached down and released the snap to Lucy’s pants.

 

With jerky movements she lowered the zipper, then she was able to sneak her hand down Lucy’s front. Gently cupping her sex, feeling how wet she was. “God Lucy, you’re so fucking wet!” Lucy shuddered at both the feel of Alex touching her in such an intimate way, and her words. She was still incapably of speak so she jerked her hips toward Alex to get more friction where she needed it most. Alex went back to alternating between breasts as she began to run her fingers through Lucy’s wet lips, quickly finding the little nubbin that would bring Lucy the most pleasure. Using her index and middle fingers Alex pinched Lucy’s clit, causing Lucy’s hips to slam into her. Alex chuckled as Lucy slammed her hips into her to get more. Feeling the need to oblige the smaller woman Alex reached further down and quickly entered Lucy with two fingers. Inside the confines of Lucy’s pants, Alex didn’t have much room to thrust, but she did the best she could at the moment.

 

Lucy shuddered in Alex’s arms, and came with a deep moan, as she clung to the taller woman. Feeling the clenching around her fingers Alex couldn’t wait to feel that around her dick. With that though Alex made sure Lucy was propped up against the wall and started to remove her pants and panties. Once the clothing fell down around Lucy’s thighs Alex stepped back an inch or two to give herself room to remove her own shirt and bra. From her slightly dazed state Lucy tried to help Alex remove her cloths by undoing her pants. With the button and zipper undone Alex shimmied until her pants fell down, freeing her rock hard dick. Alex crushed her lips against Lucy’s again, as she gave herself a few quick tugs. She had played around with strap-ons with Maggie, and had played at being straight for several years, so she had some idea of what she was doing here.

 

After a minute of kissing Alex pulled back and urged Lucy to turn around, forcing her naked front hard against the wall. Lucy yelped at the sudden cold on her overheated body, but quickly got over it as she felt Alex’s body heat against her back. Alex rubbed her cock in Lucy’s slit, getting it nice and wet. Even with her mind clouded the way it was she didn’t want to hurt her friend. Lucy reached back with one hand and clasped at Alex’s hip, trying to urge her on. Alex buried her head in Lucy’s neck again, taking in deep pulls of her scent. As she dragged her cock back from Lucy’s slit, on her next pass forward she buried the head just inside of Lucy. Lucy screamed as she felt Alex finally start to enter her. Alex wasn’t the biggest she’d ever had, James had been so much bigger, but Alex still felt perfect inside her already. Alex pushed forward another inch before pulling back till just the very tip of her cock was inside. She pushed forward again, burying another inch this time. For several minutes Alex did this, pumping a little further into Lucy with every forward thrust.

 

Finally, finally Alex was buried all the way inside of Lucy’s tight, grasping pussy. She stilled for a second, giving them both the chance to get used to the sensation. Alex grasped Lucy’s hips tightly, pulled all the way out and then slammed back in. She started a fast, brutal pace, slamming into Lucy’s warmth as fast and hard as she could. Lucy used the hand not clutching Alex’s hip to push off of the wall, giving her better maneuverability to meet Alex’s thrusts with her own. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and breathless moans as Alex fucked Lucy hard against the wall. Lucy could feel Alex swelling inside of her, she seemed bigger with every thrust. Dimly she remembered what the doctor had said about a knot. Alex was having a harder time burying herself on each thrust, finally with a severe shove she buried herself in Lucy and wasn’t able to pull out. As she felt herself lock into Lucy’s tight cunt, newly acquired muscles squeezing her cock and knot, Alex buried her head in Lucy’s neck and bit for all she was worth.

 

The taste of Lucy’s blood, and something else, burst on Alex’s tongue, and she felt her cock finally release. She pumped her cum deep into Lucy’s body as they stayed locked there against each other. Alex jogged her hips a bit as she released her seed into her friend, increasing the pleasure for them both. Lucy buried her hand in Alex’s hair, keeping her teeth buried in her neck, the same way her cock was buried in her pussy. Dimly she thought that being bitten like that should hurt a hell of a lot more than it did. The was way more pleasure running through her system than pain though. She could still feel week spurts of cum from Alex’s cock, filling her past anything she had ever felt before.

 

As their bodies calmed Alex released Lucy’s neck, and started lapping at it like a kitten, cleaning her. Lucy shuddered again, at the gentle touch. Alex raised one hand from Lucy’s hips, wrapping it around her waist, gently cupping her lower belly. She could feel the slight swell her cum was causing in the normally flat stomach and it made her want to fuck her more, fill her fuller till she looked pregnant with Alex’s cum. Disappointingly Alex felt her cock stop spurting, but her knot was just as big, leaving her locked inside her friend. “Don’t suppose you know how long this is supposed to last?”

 

Lucy snorted, here she was pressed against the wall, her friend’s cock buried as deeply as possible in her cunt, locked together, and now Alex was asking questions. “Nope, you ran out and I followed before they got to that part.”

 

Alex answered with a simple hum, as she jogged her hips a bit more, causing Lucy to moan again. Alex considered the neck in front of her. Lucy wasn’t bleeding the way she should be, considering the way she had just bit her. In fact it looked like it was a week into healing already, instead of having just happened. “Does your neck hurt?” Alex ran a gentle finger over, watching as it healed right in front of her eyes.

 

Lucy considered this, there was a sharp pain when Alex had first bit her, but now it was more of a gentle throb. The good kind, like the throb of having that large cock and knot buried in her. “No…it was amazing…though I didn’t know you were such a vampire.”

 

Alex chuckled, “I didn’t either. It’s healed, like completely. Even Supergirl doesn’t heal that fast.”

 

Lucy hummed, “we should probably tell someone about that.”

 

Alex tested the lock between them, still unable to pull out at all. “Sure, just as soon as…you know…”

 

Lucy rested more fully against the wall, allowing it and Alex’s body to keep her pinned upright. “They did say they needed more data…”

 

 

Chapter 8 – And so it goes…

 

Alex and Lucy had leaned there against the wall, Alex’s cock buried deeply in Lucy’s pussy for nearly an hour before Alex’s knot started to deflate enough to slip past the tight ring of muscle in Lucy’s cunt. With red faces they had put their cloths back on and made a quick get-away from each other. Alex had no idea what had come over her, sure she had stray thoughts about how hot Lucy was, but she’d never thought about kissing her much less…that. There was no way she was sharing this new information with her mother, so she went to medbay to speak with Dr. Hamilton. The doctor was professional as ever, taking notes, and requesting that Lucy come in so that her neck could be examined. Alex agreed and made another hasty retreat, texting Lucy as she did. Right now, she needed to be alone so she could think, now that she was able to again. She left the DEO and headed to her favorite bar, hoping National City didn’t have any disasters for an afternoon.

 

Alex ordered a jack and coke, making sure the bartender knew she was human, and then sat in the back corner. The place wasn’t very full, but there were several aliens there. She could hear snippets of conversation here and there, it seemed the new pickup lines revolved around the change and what parts people had now. One very full of himself alien walked up to another and simply said, “I have a cunt now, wanna fuck it?” While that made Alex boggle, the alien being propositioned seemed agreeable, and the two walked out together. The whole world was going nuts…okay, not the whole world, but definitely National City.

 

As she sat there and nursed her drink the second to last person she wanted to see right now walked in, Maggie. The last person she wanted to see right now was Lucy, at least until she figured her own head out. Maggie walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, then turned and surveyed the place. Seeing Alex in the corner she grabbed her drink and walked over. She sat down in the other half of the booth without asking for permission. “Danvers.”

 

Alex waiting for the painful tug she felt every time she saw Maggie since she said ‘no’ after Alex had proposed. Curiously though, there was no tug, there was no pain, there was nothing really. “Hey.”

 

They lapsed into silence as they sat there and drank their drinks. Maggie seemed to be looking everywhere but at Alex, until she visibly pulled herself together and asked, “how have you been?”

 

Which could mean a lot of things, how are you since I broke your heart and left you. Have you moved on? Do you still want me? Did you change? Alex took the route of least resistance, and answered simply, “fine, you?”

 

That was obviously not what Maggie was expecting. She shrugged, “okay, I guess. Been weird lately, for sure.” Alex cocked an eyebrow and seemed to be staring at Maggie’s crotch through the table. Maggie smiled, “I didn’t change in any way, guess I was lucky.” She seemed to want to ask Alex, but was unsure how to.

 

Alex answered, “beta.”

 

Maggie was confused, and it showed, “what?”

 

“Those who didn’t change much, they’re called betas now. Some small chromosome and pheromone changes, but nothing physical.”

 

Maggie nodded, “right, that’s me. I saw Kara’s article online, about…all this.”

 

Alex nodded, Kara must have had it almost ready to go to be able to release the online article explaining everything so quickly. “It’s been an interesting few weeks.”

 

When Maggie realized Alex wasn’t going to provide the information she was looking for, she bit the bullet, “you? Beta too?”

 

Alex looked up and met Maggie’s eyes for the first time. She took a long, slow drink before answering, “alpha.” If Maggie had read Kara’s article, then she’d know what that meant. She sat her glass back down and waited for the reaction.

 

Maggie’s eyes widened as she took in that information. “Wow, that’s…wow.”

 

“Not quite how I put it, but, yeah.”

 

Maggie winced, “are you…okay?”

 

Alex flashed back to slamming Lucy against the wall of the training room as she buried her cock in her over and over again, “yeah.” A long exhale, “yeah, I’m okay.”

 

Maggie nodded, “wow.”

 

Alex chuckled, it was nice to be able to talk to Maggie again. They had started as friends, sort of, but after their break up it had been too hard to talk to her. Hell, this morning it had still been too difficult to think about her. And now, there was no pain, there was no desire, just the warm pull of friendship she had felt at the very beginning. Before she had realized her own feelings and attraction for the small woman. Alex wasn’t sure where the pain all went all of the sudden, but she was glad it did. Maybe the old idiom ‘to get over someone, get under someone else’ had some truth to it. Not sure where this conversation could go that wasn’t uncomfortable for one or both of them, Alex was glad her phone chose that moment to ring. Glancing at it she saw Kara smiling up at her. “It’s Kara, just a sec.” She tapped the phone to accept the call, “Hey Kara, what’s up?” Alex listened for a minute, her eyes getting wider and wider as her little sister rambled, “okay, I’ll be right there.” She ended the call and look apologetically at Maggie, “sorry I have to,” she made a vague gesture towards the door.

 

“Little Danvers okay?” There was genuine worry in Maggie’s voice. It may have taken Alex getting kidnapped, and nearly killed, for Maggie and Kara to really become friends, but they did care for each other.

 

“Weeell, let’s just say Kara is an alpha too, but isn’t taking it as well as I am.” Maggie nodded as Alex stood. “See you later.” And she actually meant it, Alex truly hoped they could be friends again.

 

TBC...


	2. OMG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! I've never had such great immediate feedback for a story I've written. As a thank you, another chapter. Though please don't expect daily updates :)  
> One reviewer asked if I take prompts, to that I say...sure! No promises your ideas will end up in the story, but if I like them, then they probably will.

Chapter 9 – OMG!

 

Kara paced around her living room wringing her hands. Where the hell was Alex? She said she would be right over, and that was…Kara glanced at the clock…five minutes ago. Okay, so her sister didn’t have super powers, she would take more than a few minutes to show up. More pacing and hand wringing. Finally the door opened and Alex was there. Kara yelped and practically tackled her big sister. With wide eyes Alex caught Kara as she threw herself at her. “Kara, what’s wrong.” Indecipherable mumbling. “What?”

 

Kara took a step back and inhaled a deep breath, “I… _mumble_ …Lena.”

 

“Okay all I caught there was Lena, is she okay…are **you** okay?”

 

Kara looked skyward and tried to gather the courage to say what she needed to say. One more big breath, “I got…erect…because of…”

 

Alex easily figured out where this was going, and honestly wasn’t surprised. The only people who didn’t know Kara and Lena were in love with each other were Kara and Lena. “Because of Lena.” Kara’s big blue eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded in the affirmative. Alex nodded and gave Kara a reassuring smile, bringing her sister’s back into her arms. “It’s okay Kara.” Alex had a stray thought about how she spent her afternoon, “did anything…happen?”

 

Kara pulled back and started pacing again, “we were talking, after the meeting. I had just submitted my article, and we were talking about it. I asked…asked how it was different for her. Since she’s an omega now.” Kara checked that Alex was following, and then continued pacing. “She said that things haven’t really changed for her, she…smells…people more, but that’s it. And it was normal, and fine, and then she asked how things have changed for me. I hadn’t told her yet…that I’m an alpha now, that I have a…” Deep breath, “penis. So I just sort of blurted it out, and then I started rambling, like I do…and before I knew it I was complaining about when I wake up and she laughed and said that was called morning wood. Then she hugged me, and I swear I didn’t mean to!”

 

Alex thought about how she shoved Lucy against a wall and then fucked her for all she was worth, “didn’t mean to what, Kara?”

 

Kara flopped down on the couch, “erect.” Patented Kara pout, crinkle and all.

 

Alex smiled, trying valiantly to burst out laughing, “Lena hugged you and you got hard?” Kara nodded miserably. “What happened then.”

 

Wide eyed Kara looked up, “I ran out of there so fast she probably knows I’m Supergirl now. Alex what am I going to do?!”

 

Yeah, now Alex lost it. She was practically rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. Kara’s pout just got deeper. “Okay, okay, whew, alright.” Alex took a deep breath and realized she was going to have to explain puberty to Kara, goody. Then another thought entered her mind and she whipped out her phone. After quickly choosing a contact she dialed and held one finger up to her inquisitive sister, silently asking her to wait a moment. Kara huffed, what could be so important Alex had to make a call **now**?! “Mom, hey, can you come by Kara’s, it’s…important.” Kara’s eyes were as big as was physically possible as she waved her arms about trying to get Alex to take it back. She started trying to get the phone from Alex when she didn’t immediately hang up. Alex wrestled with her sister to keep her from getting the phone, “no, not like that, but Kara has some questions she needs help with.” Alex was really glad Kara forgot she had super strength during moments like this, because she was able to keep her little sister from taking the phone from her. “Okay, see you soon.” Alex hung up, triumphant smirk on her face.

 

Kara buried her face in her hands, though the sound was muffled Alex still heard, “why did you **do** that?!”

 

Still chuckling Alex put her phone back in her pocket, “because there is no way mom should get to miss out on this particular rite of passage.” With that she got up and went to the kitchen. Though Kara couldn’t feel the effects of beer, she usually kept some around for Alex. Sure enough, there were a few bottles of her favorite brand. Alex grabbed one, twisted off the cap, and took a long pull.

 

Kara followed Alex to the kitchen like a lost puppy, “rite of passage?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Alex confirmed, but refused to say more. Kara aware that she wouldn’t get any more than that out of Alex till she was good and ready went back to pacing around the living room. Alex watched her in amusement. She knew Kara wasn’t a virgin, she’d had boyfriends, so the fact all of this was such a mystery to the alien was kind of hilarious for Alex.

 

Twenty minutes later Eliza walked in, “Alex, Kara, what’s wrong?”

 

Seeing she had actually worried her mother Alex felt bad. She gave Eliza a quick rundown of what Kara had shared with her. Eliza was much better at handling her amusement, but both of her daughters could see she found the whole situation pretty funny, too. “Well, here’s a conversation I never thought I’d have to have with my daughters.” Alex snickered. Stern mom glare from Eliza and Alex sat up straight, doing her best to put a serious face on. “Kara, darling, what happened today is perfectly normal…”

 

Before Eliza could continue Kara jumped up and practically shouted, “NORMAL?!”

 

Alex gripped her little sister’s arm and pulled her back to her seat on the couch next to Alex. “Yes, normal. For a young…” Here Eliza stopped not sure how to continue.

 

“Alpha. A young alpha.” Alex said.

 

“Right, thank you. A young alpha. When you experience certain stimuli…or sometimes no stimuli…you’re body will react. It’s getting used to the new hormones flowing through your system.” Kara still had that wide eyed, frightened look on her face. Smiling softy Eliza drew her youngest daughter into her arms, cradling her the way she had when Kara had first come to live with them, and everything was so overwhelming for her. Eliza stroked Kara’s hair and rocked her gently, “it really is okay Kara. I’m sure Lena didn’t even notice. And if she did, I’m sure she understands. You’re not totally in control of your body yet. It will just take time.”

 

“Didn’t take Alex time.” Kara muttered into her adopted mother’s arms, a petulant pout on her face.

 

Alex was glad Kara couldn’t see her right now, because she knew she was bright red. Eliza raised an eyebrow at her eldest. With a huff she said, “it does, sometimes. When I wake up, just like a guy I guess.” There was no way she was telling either of them about earlier with Lucy.

 

“Really?” Kara’s voice was begging for reassurance from her big sister, her hero.

 

Alex joined the hug, pulling her sister and mother into her long arms, “really.” They could feel Kara start to relax between them. Only to stiffen back up, ramrod straight. About to ask what was wrong, there was a knock at the door. Having a bit of clue who it was due to Kara’s actions, Alex got up and answered. “Hey Lena.”

 

Kara was the image of ‘deer in the headlights’ as her best friend came into view. The only thing keeping her there was Eliza’s grip on her. “Lena?!” Kara’s voice was a squeak.

 

Eliza stood as well, “hello Lena, sorry to leave abruptly, but there’s somewhere Alex I need to be.” Eliza walked to the door and grabbed her eldest daughter’s arm on the way through. Alex wiggled her fingers at them as a wave goodbye as she let her mother drag her out of the apartment.

 

Lena, growing up as she had, had learned at a very early age how to read a room. It’s one of the qualities that made her such a good CEO. She had figured out that Kara was upset by her body’s reaction earlier, and had obviously called in her family to help her. Smiling softy at the blonde Lena walked into the room and sat on the couch, taking the seat Eliza had just vacated.

 

Kara evaluated her chances of escape, then huffed and plopped down next to Lena. Looking at her best friend she saw that raised eyebrow smile combo that did weird things to her body even before the change. When Kara got nervous she blurted weird things out, “puberty!”

 

Lena laughed at that, “yep, puberty. It’s a bitch.” Kara hit her face in hands and leaned over her lap to hide. Lena continued to chuckle quietly, waiting for the reporter to pop out of her little hidey hole.

 

“You’re not mad?” It was muffled, but Lena was able to suss out what she said.

 

“Kara! Of course not.” Putting away the amusement for now Lena wrapped her arm around the slightly trembling shoulders. “It’s not like you did something on purpose. Your body isn’t completely in control right now, hormones flying all over the place. I remember when Lex was mmm, maybe 13, he carried a trapper keeper with him everywhere to hide his crotch.” Kara laughed with Lena over that. It was a little hard to picture the mad man that had been her cousin’s best friend, and then greatest enemy, as a kid hiding his inappropriate boner. But it definitely made her feel better. Kara leaned a little further into Lena, taking in her scent. There was the normal scents she was used to, the expensive soaps, shampoos, lotions, and perfumes. Which all mixed together harmoniously, but then there was something else, something underneath all the artificial smells. Something earthy, and completely Lena. It was intoxicating.

 

Lena allowed her best friend to lean against her, and then practically cuddle into her. While she had never been a touchy feely person, those rules had never seemed to apply to Kara. “You smell nice.” Kara whispered as she cuddled closer.

 

Lena chucked, and held her tighter, “you too.”

 

 

Chapter 10 – Déjà vu

 

After leaving Kara’s and taking her mom to her hotel Alex headed back to the DEO. Dr. Hamilton had called and asked her to come in for some more blood work. Then she’d spent a few hours in the training room. The one Kara usually used, since she couldn’t bring herself to go into the one she had been in earlier with Lucy. As it was getting late she finally decided to head home. It had been a hell of day. Crime and alien activity had been quiet since the change, but she had been putting in long hours researching…and then today. Today had been…she couldn’t even come up with an adjective for today. As she got to the hallway that led to her apartment she saw a small form sitting against her door, as she got closer she could tell it was Lucy. Oh boy. “Danvers.” Came the quiet greeting from her friend. She nodded in acknowledgement and then opened her door. This was not a conversation to have in the hallway. Lucy followed her in, an accepted the glass of scotch handed to her. They were both quiet for awhile as they sipped.

 

“We should probably talk.” Lucy finally broke the silence.

 

Alex sighed quietly, “yeah.” They were both quiet again for long moments. Alex sat her empty glass down and started to walk around the kitchen island, heading for the living room when she felt Lucy grab her arm. As she looked up into her friend’s eyes she saw the same look that had started things this afternoon. Alex’s member was quick to harden, just as it had earlier. “Lucy.” Lucy barely gave a nod and Alex was on her. Alex grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled Lucy into a searing kiss. The barstool Lucy was on started wobble with their passionate make-out session. Alex pulled Lucy’s legs around her middle and lifted the smaller woman and turned them, walking a few steps she pressed Lucy against the first flat service she found. The wall. Lucy moaned as she felt her back pushed against the wall, and her crotch pushed against Alex’s.

 

Alex was rhythmically thrusting against Lucy as they kissed frantically. Alex ripped her mouth from Lucy’s and started kissing and nipping down her neck, nuzzling the scar she had left there earlier. Lucy whimpered, “inside, please, I need you.” Alex pulled away from Lucy’s neck and the intoxicating scent that clouded her mind. She stared into Lucy’s eyes for just a moment before dropping her legs, allowing the smaller woman’s feet to touch the floor. Maintaining eye contact as much as they could they stripped each other of their cloths, right there in the kitchen. Once they were completely bare Alex leaned back in, taking Lucy’s mouth viciously. Hands trailed down smooth skin till Alex reached Lucy’s thighs, she tugged, making Lucy hop back into her arms.

 

Alex’s cock was trapped between their bodies. Lucy squirmed a bit and then that long, thick phallus was between her slit, rubbing her clit. They both moaned at the contact. Alex couldn’t believe how wet Lucy was. She thought earlier today had been the wettest she’d ever seen a woman get, this was easily double. With her hand busy hold Lucy up, she was having a hard time guiding herself into Lucy. Realizing the issue Lucy reached down, grabbed the hard cock and directed it to her entrance. Alex thrust forward when she felt the warm hand grab her, and ended up sinking half her dick into Lucy with one thrust. Lucy whimpered at the feeling, completely ready for more. Alex wanted to be careful though, she was still new to this. She pulled out to just the tip, and then thrust back in, sinking about another two inches in. With another couple of thrusts Alex was seated fully inside of Lucy again.

 

Alex held there, fully sheathed, as she and Lucy stared at each other, breathing the same air. Lucy gently cupped Alex’s face, rubbing her thumb across her cheek as she got used to the full feeling only Alex had ever provided her. Alex took this as consent to continue, she pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. They were both a little sore from earlier, so Alex set a gentler pace. Alex laid her forehead against Lucy’s as she thrust back and forth, loving the feeling of the smaller woman’s pussy trying to suck her dick back in every time she pulled out, and clamping down so hard on her every time she thrust back in. Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, pulling her closer, holding on for dear life.

 

Alex’s thrusts began to speed up, the pleasure overtaking the slight soreness from earlier, causing Lucy to whimper and hold on tighter. Their tight position caused Alex’s pubic bone to mash against Lucy’s center with every thrust, sending shots of electricity through her system. Using her grip around Alex’s neck Lucy pulled her in for more kissing, loving the way Alex’s tongue played with hers. Alex readjusted her grip, cupping Lucy’s firm ass, even reaching one finger enough to barely brush Lucy’s back entrance. Lucy moaned and jerked violently in her arms, letting Alex know that she **really** liked that. Tucking that particular thought away for another time, Alex went back to concentrating on thrusting, her rhythm becoming jerky as she started to feel her knot expand.

 

Lucy did all she could to bear down on the partially formed knot as it pushed in and out of her. The stretch was amazing, it was the perfect size, like it had been made just for her body. With one last almighty shove Alex felt her cock and knot bury and lock inside of Lucy. Just as she had earlier Alex’s instincts pushed her to also bury her teeth in Lucy, so she did. Over the same spot she had bit before, which still bared the scar. Once again Alex could taste blood, and something else she couldn’t define in any other terms than ‘right’. Alex felt herself start emptying her cum into Lucy’s body, jogging her hips she felt herself sink just that much deeper. The tip of her cock fitting snugly into the opening of Lucy’s cervix, seemingly milking it.

 

Lucy moaned deep in her throat as she felt Alex enter her cervix and start pumping her belly full of cum. She knew there was still a lot in there from earlier, her stomach had felt full all day. Lucy gently cradled Alex’s head, urging her to stay in that position awhile longer. Finally Alex released the chunk of flesh in her mouth and leaned back slight, making sure she didn’t pull away too much, since they were still knotted. Lucy was caressing Alex’s face again, pushing sweaty hair out of the way, she smiled at her lover. And yes, she figured she could use that term now, even if they were never anything else, having had sex twice now, they were lovers in Lucy’s mind. “Hi.”

 

It was spoke softly and almost shyly, which Alex thought was adorable considering the circumstances. “Hi yourself.” They smiled at each other, and then were laughing quietly. Alex nuzzled Lucy’s nose with her own, and then they were kissing again. Alex slid one arm between the wall and Lucy’s back, making sure she had a good hold on the smaller woman she pulled away from the wall. Somewhat awkwardly she walked toward her bed and laid down, letting Lucy rest on her check. They bodies were still locked together, and if this afternoon was anything to go by, would be for quite a while yet. Alex didn’t want to have to stand against a wall the whole time again.

 

Lucy laughed again as she came to rest on Alex’s chest, “maybe one of these days we’ll make it to the bed before this part.” Alex internally thrilled at the thought of being able to do this again, she was quickly becoming addicted to Lucy. Her scent, her body, the way she clenched so deliciously as Alex was locked into her. This though caused another spurt of cum to shoot out of her into Lucy. Worn out Lucy tucked her head under Alex’s chin and settled in for what she hoped would be a quick nap.

 

Alex ran her thumb over the scar from her bite, it had healed completely again, faded white lines showing where her teeth had sunk in. “Did Hamilton say anything about this?”

 

Lucy hummed, she had noticed earlier how sensitive the scar was earlier. Though it seemed to only be when she or Alex touched it. It didn’t feel that way when Hamilton examined her. “Took some blood, asked a bunch of really embarrassing questions, and said ‘that’s fascinating’ like 15 times. But nothing really helpful. She said she’d call when she got the blood work back.”

 

“Hmm, yeah she called me in for more blood work too. It…does it hurt…you, when I…” Alex was now realizing she probably should have asked this sooner.

 

“No.” Lucy sat up, this was an eye contact kind of conversation. They both moaned as Alex’s cock shifted inside of Lucy, Lucy actually sinking further down on Alex’s shaft. Lucy’s breath hitched with the new sensations as she tried to elaborate, “it feels…kind of like when you first fully sheath inside of me…kinda too full, too much… but after a few seconds it feels amazing.” Lucy rotated her hips, they were tied so she couldn’t bounce, but she could do this. Alex moaned and grabbed Lucy’s hips, helping direct her movements. Alex’s eyes were glued to Lucy’s slightly extended belly, knowing it was her cock and her seed that made it protrude like that. The thought caused a few more small spurts to shoot out. Alex was sheathed as far as she could go inside of Lucy, and still she wanted to somehow go deeper.

 

After a few minutes of wriggling her hips Lucy let out a jaw cracking yawn, causing Alex to chuckle. “Tired?” Lucy just glowered at her and resumed her resting place on the taller woman’s chest. Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her…her what? What exactly were they. Yesterday they had been friends, and today…today they’d had sex twice. The position they were currently in, one could argue they were still having sex. Alex was afraid to ask though. The last time she had put her heart on the line, it had been stomped on multiple times. Not that Alex really blamed Maggie, now anyway…they just wanted different things. Alex wanted a wife, and someday kids. And Maggie…didn’t. She knew from past talks, before she had ever even come out, that Lucy wanted marriage and kids someday too. But that didn’t mean she’d want that with Alex. It was definitely too soon into whatever this was to be thinking about that though. Lucy’s deep, even breathing lulled Alex into slumber, stilled tied together.

 

 

Chapter 11 – Here we go again

 

Kara woke up confused as she heard a car alarm go off in the distance. She was on her couch. Why was she on her couch. The arm around her tightened and it all came back. Lena. She and Lena had been cuddling on the couch after she had freaked out. Eventually they’d had dinner and then started watching a movie. During which there was of course more cuddling. At some point they both must have fallen asleep, the Netflix menu urging her to pick another movie from the TV. They had shifted so that they were laying down. Lena on the outside of the couch, arm wrapped around Kara, head resting on Kara’s chest. Kara slightly tilted her head down, staring at her beautiful friend. Shifting her hips she could tell her new not so little friend was awake too. Kara rolled her eyes and mentally chastised her body. Lena was her friend! Friend’s don’t give friends boners!

 

Since Kara was between the couch and Lena’s body she couldn’t really move unless she used her powers. And since Lena still didn’t know she was Supergirl, it would probably be a bad idea. Heck, the way her luck had been lately Lena would wake up the second she started using the powers. Resigned to being stuck there, hard as a rock, Kara tried to think about something else, anything else. Alex! Talking to Alex had made ‘it’ calm down before. Kara started think about Alex, Eliza, Kal, and anyone who was family and wouldn’t bring sexy thoughts to mind. It wasn’t working. She tried harder…Winn…Winn in a tutu pretending to be the tooth fairly. That made her chuckle quietly, but wasn’t helping her blood flow. Next she tried some of the meditation practices she used to control her powers…nope. Stupid malfunctioning penis.

 

Lena shifted in her sleep, her thigh moving up and resting against Kara’s member. Kara whimpered, and mentally asked Rao what she had done to deserve this. Lena shifted again, this time her hand came up and rested on one of Kara’s breasts. Kara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her breathing even. This was torture. The most wonderful, awesome torture she had ever experienced. Then Lena’s hand clenched. Lena was touching her penis and her breast and Kara never wanted it to end. It was at this point the proverbial light bulb went off and Kara realized she didn’t have friend only feelings for Lena, she…liked her. Like liked her, more than that even. What came between like, like and love? Kara pondered that as her sleeping best friend continued to molest her in her sleep. Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck, taking deep, even breaths.

 

Kara didn’t know what to do, she was torn. Should she wake Lena? Especially now that she knew she was attracted to, aroused by, her? Or, just continue to lay there and enjoy, hopping Lena wouldn’t be upset when she woke up. “Kara.” It was a whispered moan from Lena’s lips, breathed against Kara’s neck. Kara’s eyes went wide. As naive as she could be, even she knew that was a sex dream kind of moan. Lena was having a sex dream about her, and acting out part of it on her body. Huh. Kara had no idea what to do with this information. Did that mean Lena like liked her too? Or just found her attractive? “Mmm, Supergirl.” Kara tilted her head like a confused puppy, was Lena having a dream about her, and her alter ego? Huh, again. Lena’s hips started thrusting against Kara’s hip, her thigh digging harder into Kara’s still hard member.

 

Kara’s breathing increased, she looked down. Lena’s pants would be so easy to rip, and then she could twist and bury herself in her best friend…and oh, wow. She’d never had those kind of thoughts before. She’d been attracted to the guys she’d dated, had enjoyed the sex, but had never really fantasized. She’s just figured she wasn’t built that way, no big deal. But the NC-17 thoughts racing though her mind right now…wowza. She could even picture it, her dressed as Kara, and her dressed as Supergirl, sandwiching Lena between them. Entering her from both sides at the same time. Kara felt a weird sensation in her penis, reaching down, feeling herself through her pants she could tell that the base was getting wider. She was developing a knot. While fantasizing about double teaming Lena as both her two selves, as the very same woman bucked against her. How weird had her world become?

 

Lena moaned loudly, shuddered severely, and then stilled. Her hand going lax on Kara’s breast, though still resting atop it. Kara gently reached down and moved Lena’s thigh and hand. Part of her was glad it was over, and part of her mourned that it was. Her super hearing allowed her to hear the squelching sounds Lena’s pussy made now as she readjusted. And she didn’t need super smell to being able to take deep lungfuls of Lena’s scent. Her normally earthy underscent was spicier now, it tingled on the back of Kara’s tastebuds, making her salivate. She had to swallow several time in quick succession, she was so achingly hard it was starting to become painful. There was no way she could think it away, or just ignore it any longer. She looked down at Lena, and considered how to do this without waking her.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the afghan over the back of the couch, perfect! She slowly reached up and grabbled the cloth, spreading it over the two of them. Under the covers Kara reached down and slipped her hand into her pants, glad she had taken to wearing trackpants lately. Wrapping her hand around herself she held back a moan. Her hand was dry, but luckily she was leaking enough to have plenty of lubrication. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she started jerking herself. Just a few minutes of this and she’d finish, no problem. She suddenly froze as she felt another hand on top of her, in her pants. Eyes flying open she looked down to see Lena looking up at her. She had seen many expressions on Lena Luther’s face, but never this one. Her eyes were black, partly from the blown pupils, and partly from the low light the TV was casting over the room. Lena’s hand tightened on hers, and started moving up and down again.

 

They lay there staring into each other’s eyes and they jacked Kara off together. Lena abruptly let go of Kara’s hand and started moving away. Kara freaked out thinking she had let things go too far and Lena was upset with her. Before she could say anything though she realized Lena wasn’t moving away so much as…downward. Lena shifted down, pulling the afghan with her, till her face was over Kara’s crotch. Their eyes locked again as Lena reached up to the waistband of Kara’s pants, urging her to lift up so she could pull them down. Kara obliged, lifting her hips a few inches, watching mesmerized as Lena pulled off her pants and Kara’s erect cock came into view. Lena finally looked away, staring down at the phallus practically pointing at her.

 

With a gently hand Lena grasped the dick and began jerking it again. Kara moaned in pleasure, nothing had ever felt this good. But just a few seconds later it got even better as a pink tongue reached out and licked the head. They both moan obscenely then, Kara from the fell, and Lena from the taste. “What are we doing?” Kara asked breathlessly. While she had realized she had feelings for her best friend, they hadn’t exactly talked about it yet. And she didn’t know what Lena felt either.

 

“Should I stop?” Lena asked with a raised brow, all the while her hand kept moving up and down.

 

“NO!” Kara’s hips bucked up into Lena’s hand at the thought of losing this sensation. Screw it, they could figure everything out later. Lena chuckled and leaned back down, her hot breath blowing over Kara’s oversensitive glands. Then that luscious mouth was surrounding the head of Kara’s dick and she thought she was going to explode. As Lena licked and sucked the head, her hand kept moving up and down on the shaft. Kara couldn’t keep from bucking her hips, as she did more of her cock slipped into Lena’s mouth. Kara wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so she reached down and started running one through dark strands of hair. The other reached under her own shirt to play with an excited nipple. Lena moaned around Kara’s cock at the sight, the verberation made pleasure shoot through Kara. The hardest fight of Kara’s life was keeping her hips from slamming herself down Lena’s throat.

 

When Kara felt Lena’s lips meet her knot she moaned out her name, and felt the knot get a little bigger. It occurred to Kara then that she wanted to be inside of Lena when it was fully grown. Kara released her breast and used both hand to lift Lena’s head. Lena looked up at her questioningly, to which she smiled reassuringly. “I think we should take this to the bedroom…okay?”

 

Lena smiled, “oh yes.” They rose from the couch and headed for Kara’s bedroom. She didn’t bother tucking herself back into the pants, there was no need. When they got to the room Kara turned on a small lamp, she wanted to be able to see Lena. They slow stripped each other, taking the time to see and kiss each newly exposed part. When they were finally completely bare Kara took Lena into her arms. They both moaned as they naked bodies touched all along their lengths. Kara’s cock nestling between Lena’s legs, against her sensitive southern lips. Kara could feel Lena literally drip onto her, and her brain exploded with pleasure. Kara gently pushed Lena backward, until they reached the bed and Lena crawled back onto it. Kara quickly scrambled to cover her…Lena. When she was positioned right, Kara took hold of her dick and aimed it for Lena’s opening. They groaned together as Kara slid in several inches, she pulled out slightly, and then pushed in rest of the way. When they were flush against each other Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist.

 

Kara started to thrust gently, fusing her mouth with Lena’s. The kept a slow, gentle rhythm as they made love. Kara leaned down on her elbows, her breasts mashed against Lena’s, as she continued to saw in and out of her body. Lena broke the kiss to breathe, and started running her hands through Kara’s hair. Her glasses were askew, so Lena removed them for her, and tossed them onto the nightstand next to the bed. She stared up into Kara’s bright blue eyes, unencumbered by her glasses for the first time. And it was then that Lena had a realization. “Supergirl?!” How the HELL had she missed that. Hearing Lena say her alter ego’s name caused to her thrust deeply, burying her now full grown knot into Lena, locking them together. Kara’s eyes widened, she could feel herself start to release into Lena, even as her heart broke that Lena now knew her secret. She was petrified that her best friend was going to hate her now. After all, wasn’t that what Lillian had told her would happen.

 

Kara always knew there was a chance that Lena would figure it out on her own, she never quite imagine these circumstances though. Okay, she never would have imagined **these** circumstances period, but that was beside the point. Kara started to pull back, and Lena yelped pulling her closer. “Sorry, sorry…oh Rao…”

 

Lena took a couple of deep breaths and allowed the pain in her body to subside. “It’s okay, just…don’t do that again.” Kara nodded like a bobble head, she was keeping herself up with her arms out wide on either side of Lena. Lena was able to feel the draft between their bodies, and so pulled Kara closers again. Kara allowed Lena to pull her in, now propped up on her elbows instead. Lena was studying Kara’s face, her eyes, the little scar near her eye. She had no idea how she didn’t figure it out the first time she had seen Supergirl. Kara had just been in her office interviewing her earlier that day. Kara was starting to feel a little awkward as Lena stared at her so intently. She squirmed a little, causing a couple of stronger jets to spurt out of her, into Lena. She stopped squirming, wide eyed. If the situation had been different Lena might have cracked up at the face Kara made. “Maybe you should just be still for a bit.” More bobble headed action.

 

Kara cast around for something to say, anything. Lena didn’t seem mad…or maybe she was just hiding it really well cause there wasn’t much that she could do about it right now. “Soo…good dream earlier?” It was Lena’s turn to have a surprised, wide eyed look, causing Kara to smirk at her.

 

Lena cleared her throat, “ah…how do you know I was dreaming?” It was worth a try. Lena unwrapped her legs, resting them on the bed, trying to get more comfortable.

 

“You called my name…both of them.” That was a gamble, considering the situation, but why not go for broke. Kara was feeling brave all of the sudden.

 

Lena looked like she wanted to escape, but they were still locked tightly together. Kara still releasing little spurts of cum every few minutes. “Right, well…”

 

“What was it about?” Kara used her biggest puppy-eyed, innocent face.

 

“Ah…well…I was there, and you…and Supergirl…and…” Lena trailed off.

 

“And…?” Kara teased, jogging her hips, millimeters in either direction.

 

Lena groaned and grabbed Kara’s arms, gripping them as tightly as she could, knowing there was no way she could hurt Kara. Eyes squeezed closed, she started to answer, “mmm…we were, ah…” Lena’s breath hitched and her eyes flew open as she felt Kara’s hot, wet mouth cover her nipple for the first time.

 

Kara’s blue, blue eyes looked up at her, “uh huh, go on.” She went back to sucking gently, interspersing little nips here and there.

 

Lena had trouble focusing, “we were…ah god…we were in my office…yes, right like that!” Kara had nipped a little harder than she meant to, but was glad Lena enjoyed it. She switched breasts and gave the other the same attention. Lena’s hands were now in Kara’s hair, pulling it slightly, pushing her head harder to her breast. “You, ah… came over for mmm…lunch.”

 

“I do like to eat.” Kara piped in, and then went back to the most perfect pair of breasts she had ever seen. Kara wasn’t even trying to hold herself up now, laying fully on top of Lena.

 

Lena moaned lewdly at the image **that** brought to mind. Oh yeah, they were gonna have to do that…soon. “Oh yeah.”

 

Kara jogged her hips a little harder to get Lena’s attention back, “we’re in your office…” She reminded.

 

“Right, office.” Lena took a deep breath trying to get her scattered mind together, “I turned to grab something off my desk…then I felt you behind me…you were hard, pressed against me.” Lena stopped and gasped a bit as Kara moved up from her breasts to her neck. Lena heard a mumbled ‘mmhmm’, leading her to continue. “You raised my skirt and…” Lena whimpered as the licking became sucking, her neck had always been super sensitive. “Right before…uhn, right before entered me…Supergirl landed on the balcony.”

 

“Aaaand?” Kara reached down with one arm and stared rubbing barely there circles around Lena’ clit, never quite touching the little bundle of nerves. All the while sucking and nibbling on Lena’s neck.

 

“Kara!” Lena whined, hips bucking as much as they could, wanting, needing more. Lena wrapped her legs back around Kara’s hips, trying to get more pressure where she needed it most. Kara stopped rubbing at all in punishment, cocking her eyebrow at Lena. Lena glared at her and reached her own hand down in retaliation. Kara quickly grabbed both of Lena’s hands and held them above her head, pinning them together so she could hold them one handed. While holding Lena’s hand captive Kara leaned down and licked one nipple, then blew a stream of cold air at it. Lena arched and moaned loudly. “Please!”

 

Kara chuckled, and treated the other nipple to the same. “Tell me.” She used her most authoritative Supergirl voice.

 

Lena felt a shiver thrill through her. Kara was playing her body the way Beethoven played piano. Never had a lover figured out her body so quickly, hell most couldn’t do this to her with instructions. Gathering her scattered thoughts Lena tried to think back to her dream, and where she’d left off. “Supergirl landed on the veranda.” Kara started sucking on the nipple in her mouth, and reached down with the hand not holding Lena’s, to her clit again. “You…mmm…thrust inside me…with Supergirl watching.” Kara thrust her hips as much as she could when Lena said the word ‘thrust’.

 

“Did you enjoy that? Supergirl watching as I entered you?” Kara didn’t think she could every actually do that, have sex with someone watching, but it was a fun fantasy.

 

“YES!” Lena practically screamed, Kara had finally touched her clit as she asked her questions. “You…ah…you told her I was yours as you…oh god…fucked me.”

 

Kara felt something shift deep inside of herself. Hers. “Is that what you want Lena? To be mine?” Kara’s knot had deflated enough by this time she could pull out. She was still rock hard though, so she started thrusting in and out of Lena again.

 

Though the jolts of pleasure that were taking over her system Lena studied Kara for a brief moment, making a decision, “yes.”

 

Kara growled and started pounding into Lena for all she was worth. She kept Lena’s hands captured above their heads, and started pinching Lena’s clit almost savagely. Kara nuzzled Lena’s neck again. “Mine.”

 

“Yours!” Lena shouted as her orgasm took over her body.

 

Going on pure instinct Kara bit down on Lena’s neck, sinking her teeth into the tender area where shoulder met neck. Kara tasted blood, and something else she couldn’t define. The most intense orgasm either had ever felt took over their bodies, causing them to both pass out. Kara’s knot re-inflated, locking her back inside of Lena, teeth still buried in Lena’s neck.

 

 

Chapter 12 – Scenes from around National City: Guardian

 

James was getting frustrated, where was all of the crime. There hadn’t been anything of note since the world got turned upside down, and everything had gone nuts. James considered himself lucky, his life, his body, hadn’t changed much when things went wonky. He had read every word of Kara’s article and knew that he was an alpha now. But he’d already been a dude, a guy’s guy, so not much had really changed. He thought about Kara and Alex, he couldn’t imagine going through what they were. What thousands of other people were going through now. With a sigh James started heading for the van where Winn was monitoring the nothing that was happening crime wise.

 

“I told you.” Was the first thing Winn said to him as he entered the van. He scowled…and then sniffed. That was new. Usually it smelled like sweaty guy, or Cheetos in the van. This smell was…nice. Like fresh cut grass on a lazy summer evening. He sniffed around, wondering if maybe Winn had put a air freshener in there. “Um, what are you doing?” Winn asked with a squeak as James started sniffing him

 

James pulled back with a perplexed look. What **was** he doing? “You smell nice…new cologne?” Yeah, ‘cause that made sniffing your best friend normal.

 

“Nooo…” Winn drug the word out till it was four syllables long, looking at James like he had lost his ever lovin mind. Which considering what was going on the last few weeks, was entirely possible. Hell, Winn himself had thought he was going crazy when he woke up a couple weeks ago and had a vagina, instead of balls, right under his penis. And he would never tell a single one of his friends just how much he had been playing with it since then. He might have maxed out his credit card at an adult store buying different products, discovering what his new parts liked most.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…you smell really good…like **really** good!” James leaned closer and was sniffing him again.

 

“Uh…thanks…I think…” James had a strange look in his eyes. And okay, he had his nose buried in Winn’s neck, that was new. Winn jumped back as much as he could in his seat, there wasn’t really anywhere to go with all of the equipment and two grown men stuffed into the van. “What are you **doing**?!”

 

“I…I don’t know…but…” James trailed off as he grabbed the back of Winn’s neck and drew him closer, taking deep whiffs from his neck. Embarrassingly Winn started to feel himself harden…and get wet. And that’s when he noticed the bulge in James’s super pants getting bigger…a lot bigger. James stood then, well as much as he could in the vehicle, and pulled Winn up with him. He spun the smaller man around so that he was pressing himself into Winn’s ass. Winn’s breath hitched, okay, so this was **happening**. Honestly, since he’d gotten his new parts he’d wondered…he just never thought he would go through with it…especially with James. “Pants, now!” Winn followed the command and undid his pants, dropping them and his boxers to his ankles. James pushed him down to his hands and knees. It was then he realized while he was busy with his own pants, James had been busy with his.

 

James admitted to himself, as he looked at the man on all fours in front of him, he was really glad Winn was apparently an omega. He wasn’t sure how he would feel if he was an alpha or beta, and all he had was an asshole to slide into. But this, yeah, James knew what to do with a nice, wet cunt. James pumped himself, once, twice, and then buried all 10 inches of his hard cock into Winn. Winn yelped at the feeling. None of the toys he’d bought were this big! James grabbed Winn’s shoulders and started slamming into Winn as hard as he could. It didn’t take long for James’s knot to start forming. “Fuck, yeah! Take it!” James was throwing his whole body into invading Winn’s cunt.

 

With a guttural shout James buried himself one last time, his knot and Winn’s pussy muscles locking them together. Winn felt himself shoot onto the floor as James start spurting into him. Long after he was finished James was still filling him up. James wrapped an arm around Winn’s middle, pulling him and readjusting them so that he was laying on the smaller man’s back, on the floor of the van. As he lay there, feeling his insides fill past the comfortable point, all Winn could do was think, _“huh, so **that** happened.”_

 

 

Chapter 13 – Scenes from around National City: Cat

 

Part of Cat was furious with herself. Of all the stupid times to jet back to National City to grab something from her beach house, it just had to be the same night as that stupid, fucking solar flare. Now she had a penis. She was a **GIRL** dammit! And then there was a little part of her that was fascinated by her new…toy. And an even smaller part was preening about the fact she was larger than either of her ex-husbands. She had, of course, measured. It was the first thing she’d done when she woke the morning after it grew. After all, at the time she didn’t know how long it would last. 8 1/2 inches. Not too shabby. But still, she is a girl, and she likes men. How was she going to find a man now? Well, maybe a gay man. Hmm…that was a thought. They were generally cleaner, worked out, and dressed nicely…yes, a gay man would work.

 

And that thought is what lead Cat here. To Stallion, National City’s one and only gay club. It was dark, strobe lights flashing across dozens of hunky men gyrating on each other. Cat sat back in her seat, just taking it all in. No one had caught her eye yet. But she could be patient…for awhile.

 

 TBC... 


	3. The storm after the calm

Kara woke content in a way she hadn’t been since before Krypton exploded. Though she had fallen asleep on top of Lena they had shifter positions in their sleep. Kara was curled around Lena, the dark haired woman cradled in the curve of her body. Kara was discovering she liked being the big spoon. She shuffled a little closer, her body touching Lena’s all along their length. Kara started nuzzling Lena’s neck, part of her thought she should feel guilty for the scar Lena was now sporting on her neck, but not one super shred of her did. In fact, it excited her…a lot. She could feel herself hardening. She was debating waking the CEO for another round when she heard a terrified scream in the distance. Kara super sped out of bed and donned her super-suit…she was going to have to talk to Winn about this. A skirt would not do with her new parts. She quickly scribbled a note for Lena, hoping she would be back before the woman woke up.

 

Kara flew out of the window and toward the screaming she head. Things had been so calm lately that she hadn’t had to come to someone’s rescue since ‘the change’. Kara landed in a dirty alley and saw three men surrounding a frightened woman. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding from various scratches and scrapes. Kara was actually glad the men had decided to torment this poor woman first; it had given her time to get here. They all turned to her when her boots thumped down. Kara noticed all of the men were sporting hard-ons and slightly glazed eyes. Before she could say anything the smallest of the guys grumped, “go away, she’s ours, we found her first!” The other two had already turned back to the woman as the third talked. That…was not what Kara was expecting. These guys were really single minded, usually this is where the fighting happened.

 

“Sorry fellas, I don’t think she wants to be yours.” Kara said firmly. They promptly ignored her completely, and went back to trying to tear the woman’s cloths off. Slightly disgruntled Kara walked over to them and bopped two the guys’ heads together, knocking them out. The last of them, the largest, was still struggling with the woman who was pleading for him to stop. Kara tapped on his shoulder; he growled and turned toward her. With one punch she knocked him out too. The woman fell sobbing into Kara’s arms, thanking Supergirl for saving her. Kara made shushing sounds and patted her on the back as she pulled her phone out of her boot and called 911.

 

Kara stayed there with the woman and the three unconscious men while waiting for the police and ambulance to show up. She didn’t want to risk leaving and having them regain consciousness before the cops there. Thankfully, the would be victim had calmed down considerably by time the first responders got there 10 minutes later. Kara left them after giving her statement and headed back to her apartment, hoping Lena was still asleep. It was almost three in the morning, so she should be. Kara was only a block from her apartment when she heard shouting, with a sigh she redirected. She landed to a scene that was almost as bad as the first. A woman this time, shoving a smaller man against the hard brick of the alley wall as she tried to get his pants off. The guy obviously didn’t want to be in this situation.

 

“Hey!” The woman turned and growled at Kara. Who was getting a little tired of people growling at her already, what was this, animal planet? “No means no!” Kara told the woman as she grabbed her shoulder and hauled her back. When the small man turned Kara could see the priest’s collar, who would rape a priest?! Kara handed her phone to the man and asked him to call 911 while she dealt with the woman, who upon closer inspection was definitely off her rocker. Her eyes were glazed just like the other rapists, she was breathing hard, panting really. She struggled weakly in Kara’s grip, not to get away, but to get to the man across the alley. “Are you on something?” Kara asked bewildered.

 

The woman didn’t answer, but the priest did. “She’s a parishioner. A lovely woman…normally. I’ve never seen her like this Supergirl, she been coming to St. Michaels for years.” It was then Kara realized one side of the ally was a church. “She…she came for confession. I was just walking her out, waiting for her cab…then…” he waved vaguely. The woman was whimpering now, as she struggled against Kara, Kara could feel her hard penis under her dress. She was an alpha, Kara wondered if the other men tonight had been alphas too. She would have to get someone at the DEO to check on that in the morning. The police arrived and took the woman into custody.

 

Kara was about to take off when a young officer waved her over, “hi Supergirl.” She said shyly as she gazed at her hero.

 

Kara smiled, “Hi officer,” quick glance at her nametag, “Roberts. I already gave my statement to your partner.”

 

Officer Roberts nodded, “yeah, I know…I just thought you should know, this is the fifth one tonight.” Kara cocked her head in silent entreaty for more information.

 

“Rape and attempted rape. And that’s just what we’ve responded to, there’s been more.”

 

“Were they all alphas?!”

 

The officer looked shocked for second, “I don’t know, most were men, so it’s yunno, harder to tell. But Tommy said his brother in law responded to a woman on woman assault earlier.” She answered, indicated her partner when she mentioned ‘Tommy’.

 

Now Kara was worried, this couldn’t wait till morning. “Thank you for letting me know.” With that she took to the air, she knew J’onn would be there, even at this late hour, he was always there.

 

 

Chapter 15 – The storm after the calm part II

 

Kara landed on the patio of the DEO and marched in, as she had suspected J’onn was there. “We have a problem.”

 

J’onn nodded like he already knew…of course he did, he was psychic. “The problem is city wide, and getting worse.” He turned back to the giant monitors which were showing views from various street and satellite cameras.

 

“Do we know what it is yet, why it’s only affecting alphas?” Silently she questioned if it was going to affect her, or Alex.

 

“Hamilton thinks it’s linked to the increase testosterone, and the other mutations alphas went through. Says it’s almost like a more aggressive version of the heat animals go into when they…” He wasn’t quite sure how to say the rest to the young alien who had become like a daughter to him.

 

“When they try to procreate.” Kara said with a  grimace. She was terrified, she didn’t feel any additional aggression, or the urge to…do **that**. But what if she did, what if she hurt Lena?

 

“Right. We’re calling it ‘Rut’ for now, because the alphas are rutting into anything they can right now.”

 

“So what can we do?!” He just looked at her, what could they do? Kara could hear them, all over the city, people crying out for help as they were attacked. “Figure something out, I’m going to stop as much as I can.” With that Kara flew back out door and into the night sky.

 

J’onn called Alex, he was scared of what he would learn when she answered. “J’onn. Hey, what’s up? **You’re** the one who made me take a night off.” Alex huffed.

 

“Alex, are you okay? How do you feel?” J’onn couldn’t see her, but he had no problem imagining her expression right now. Alex Danvers was not a woman who like to be woken up…ever.

 

“Fiiiine. What’s going on?” He could hear rustling in the background, and what sounded like a woman’s voice questioning Alex. Then there were some muffled words as Alex obviously covered the microphone and answered.

 

“The new alphas are…something is messing with them. You need to come in, and Alex? Please be very careful.” J’onn hung up and watched as Supergirl flew into screen after screen, stopping the alphas by knocking them out and telling the omegas under attack to get somewhere safe.

 

Fifteen minutes late Alex came skidding to a halt next to him, just behind her was Lucy Lane…wearing a turtleneck. As quickly and succinctly as possible he informed them of what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, but you know I ha…”

 

Alex cut him off, “I know. I’m too dangerous with my training to be free while this is going on. Just…just get it fixed quick!”

 

“You know we will. I’ve got betas rounding up all of the other alphas that work for the DEO, they’re being taken to the desert facility for now. I have to go pretend to be Supergirl. She isn’t affected yet, but we don’t know how long that will be.” J’onn said. “Lucy please tell her, I think she’ll take it better from you.” Lucy nodded and walked over to Vasquez to get a comm. J’onn motioned for Alex to start walking. They went silently, and Alex did her best not to cry when the cell door closed behind him.  Unknowingly to either Lucy or Alex, J’onn read their minds to find out what happened between them. He sighed in relief when he realized it was completely consensual between the two women.

 

Kara was not happy when she was told she was grounded, and had to report to the DEO. They put her in the same cell they had kept her Aunt Astra, and another little piece of Kara’s heart broke.

 

 

Chapter 16 – Answers…maybe?

 

Kara was sitting on the floor of her cell, staring morosely at her boots. She was sure Lena was awake and knew she was gone by now. That was not how she wanted her…Lena to wake after their first time together. She startled a little when one of the DEO scientists came in. He started to open her cell and she jumped up and moved as far away from him as she could, “whoa!”

 

“It’s alright Supergirl, I’m a beta…so far no betas have been affected the way alphas are.” Kara nodded in relief. “I just wanted a blood sample, please.” It was then she noticed the small tote with him, the kind medical technicians carry. She held her arm out, being in this kryptonite room would allow her blood to be taken. He quickly went about getting the sample. “We’ve rounded up all of the alphas from the DEO, and most of the rest in the city are locked up somewhere. About 3/4 of them are nearly rabid, and we’re trying to figure out what the difference between them and alphas like you and Agent Danvers.” Kara felt something untwist inside when she heard her sister wasn’t affected, hadn’t hurt anyone like that.

 

“Thanks for letting me know. Are there any theories yet?”

 

He seemed to pause, and then unconvincingly said, “no.”

 

Kara growled and moved into his personal space hoping he didn’t realize she couldn’t do much in the kryptonite room. “Tell me!” She demanded.

 

The man was shivering before her, “it’s not…it’s not confirmed or anything…but I…” Kara made an impatient motion with her hands and he hastened to get the words out, “the three alphas that I know personally, who aren’t in rut…they’re all married.” Kara looked unimpressed, neither she nor Alex were married to anyone. “They…they’ve had sex, and…the omegas all had…”

 

“HAD?!”

 

“Bites…on their neck. The alphas not affected have had sex with and bitten an omega.” He finally spat out, giving her a terrified, if curious look.

 

A bite on the neck. She remembered, vaguely, biting Lena last night. Sinking her teeth into the delicious glands where Lena’s neck met her shoulder. She remember the blood and something else on her tongue. With a shiver she let the memory go and refocused on the scientist, “add another data point. I…last night…yeah, four alphas who’ve done…that. You should questions the rest of the alphas who aren’t affected.” He nodded and scurried out.

 

At one point in her life it was pre-ordained that Kara would enter the science guild and follow in her father’s footsteps. She understood more than she let on sometimes. If the theory was right, something in that new gland in omegas necks was the key to calming the rutting alphas. That something she tasted, under the blood, that indefinable flavor that sent flames through her blood as she tasted it. Whatever it was Alex must have discovered it to, to not be affected. Kara wondered who it could have been, Alex hadn’t mentioned dating, or even liking anyone since Maggie. Kara didn’t think it would be her, at least she hopped not.

 

 

Chapter 17 – The cure to what ails ya.

 

Lucy sauntered into the cell Alex was stuck in. “Wow Danvers, you look like shit…follow me.”

 

Alex hopped up and followed, she was too much of an agent to not. “Um, is this a good idea? I mean, I feel fine but…?”

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be affected.” Lucy shot her a smirk. “Apparently being a vampire agrees with you.”

 

Alex grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled them to a stop. “What?!”

 

Lucy supposed she shouldn’t mess with the over stressed agent so much, but it was fun! “You took the…vaccine, or whatever. So you won’t go a rapping spree, which means you get to suit up.”

 

“What vaccine, Lucy I haven’t taken anything!”

 

Lucy shook Alex a little to calm her down, “me. I was the vaccine. Omegas are producing a chemical which can calm a rutting alpha…sometimes. But it worked for you, and Kara, so we need you both to help out.”

 

“Why only sometimes?”

 

“We’re not really sure, yet. But once an omega cures an alpha they can’t help any other alpha. Most of the pairs are actually people who know each other, before all of this. But even that doesn’t work all of the time. And it definitely doesn’t work if we extract it and inject the chemical into the alpha. Seem to have to be during sex… and it seems to be lasting. None of the alphas who weren’t in rut have started acting out.” Alex nodded and followed Lucy out of the cell block.

 

What followed was an exhausting week of keep alphas from going crazy. It had started to taper off after four days. Some were slower to come back to themselves than others. Normally mind mannered people seemed to ‘wake up’ and realize what they had done, causing the police stations, hospitals, and social services offices to be overrun. Lena, Alex, Eliza, and several others had locked themselves up in the labs at the DEO trying to figure out what had happened, and how to make it not happen again. Finally after eight days of intense researching Eliza shouted, “eureka!”

 

Every looked up and studied her, waiting to see what she had discovered, “I was able to create a synthetic version of the compound that settles the alphas. With these suppressants we won’t have to worry about this happening again.” Everyone looked relieved.

 

Lena hopped up and went over to Eliza, “I’ll get L-Corp working on mass producing this as soon as possible.” Eliza smiled warmly at her. Over the last week Lena had become comfortable with Kara’s foster mother and sister, as they worked side by side in the labs. After the discovery of why some alphas weren’t affected there was no way she could keep hidden that she was the one who kept Kara from going into rut. Kara’s family just seemed grateful she was okay, and didn’t give Lena too hard of a time.

 

“Thanks Lena. I don’t know about anyone else, but I need a shower, a meal, and a bed…not necessarily in that order.” Everyone chuckled along with the eldest Danvers woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter...sorry. I have a few plot points I want to hit, but no real direction on how to get there. This is where you, my lovely readers come in...I need ideas people. Got something you'd like added, please, please, please let me know. I want to keep going with this, but not sure how right now...halp!


	4. Chapter 18 – What are we?

Chapter 18 – What are we?

 

Kara landed silently on the patio, peeking in the window to see Lena hard at work. She liked playing this game, to land here and see how long it took Lena to notice her. It usually didn’t take long, even before the change and everything that had come after it. Kara soaked in the sight, it had been a few weeks since she got more than a glance at her…Lena. Between nearly all of the alphas in the city going into rut at the same time, and getting sorted out…well let’s just say Kara was missing her Lena time…a lot! Just then Lena seemed to perk up, she turned and matched gazes with Kara. A beautiful smile bloomed on blood red lips. Kara walked right in and wrapped her hand around Lena’s nape, pulling the pliant woman up and into a hungry kiss.

 

Lena moaned in surprise and pleasure as her…Kara, practically devoured her mouth. Lena reached up and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, holding the blonde close. Kara slid her arms around Lena’s waist, one sly hand sneaking down to Lena’s ass. A buzzing sound caused them both to jolt, and separate. Lena cleared her throat, and self-consciously ran her hands down her pencil skirt, smoothing the fabric. Lena leaned over slightly and pressed a button on her desk phone, “yes Jess?”

 

“Your 2 o’clock just had to cancel Ms. Luthor.” Came the professional response from Lena’s long time secretary.

 

“Thank you Jess…oh, and please hold all of my calls. I’m not be disturbed for any reason.”

 

There was a pause, “even for Miss Danvers?” Came the hesitant response.

 

Lena smiled and watched Kara’s eyes roam over her body. “Miss Danvers shouldn’t be by today, but she’s the only exception.” Lena clicked the button on the phone again and smirked at the superhero staring lustfully at her. Kara pulled Lena’s lips back to her own. Kara gently eased forward, pushing Lena till she was sitting on her desk. Needing air Lena pulled back slighted, tilting her head back as Kara’s lips started kissing and nipping at her neck. “Hmm…that feels good. I like the pants by the way…have to admit I will miss the skirt though.” Kara laughed into Lena’s neck and pulled back some.

 

Kara started pulling Lena’s shirt from her skirt. “Flying around in a skirt is one thing, flying around in a skirt when you have a penis is a whole other thing.” Lena let out a belly laugh, and Kara smiled, proud of herself for the reaction. Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s back, under her shirt, as she buried her nose in Lena’s neck again. She simply inhaled this time, the scent calming her. Lena’s eyes closed in pleasure as she leaned against Kara’s strong body, just enjoying the moment fully. They stood that way for several minutes, just taking each other in. Lena’s smile slowed shifted into a smirk as she felt Kara’s dick harden. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips, dragging their centers closer together. Kara groaned as she bucked into Lena, enjoying the pressure against her hardening member.

 

“Kara.” Lena nipped at Kara’s earlobe, Kara hmmmed a reply. “I want you inside me.” Lena husked breathily directly into Kara’s sensitive ear. For a moment Kara thought her Kryptonian cock was gonna bust her new super-pants, thankfully that didn’t happen. Kara with slow precision removed Lena’s silk blouse, then her deep purple bra. Next she pulled Lena back to her feet and unzipped her black pencil skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Kara groaned loudly at the sight of the garter belt holding up Lena’s stockings. Thankfully the matching deep purple panties were outside the belt, and Kara swiftly pulled them down.  Just because she could Kara stopped to take a long, slow lick of Lena’s soaking wet pussy.

 

Lena gasped and sat back on the desk, holding Kara’s head to her most sensitive place. Not minding having her head shoved in Lena’s well trimmed slit at all, Kara began licking away. Deciding to try something, Kara fluctuated her tongue with her super-speed, making the muscle vibrate against Lena’s clit. Lena’s first climax took her by surprise, and she ground herself hard against the alien’s face, knowing she wouldn’t hurt her. Kara kept going as she felt Lena about to orgasm again, swiftly she undid her own pants and pushed them down past her hard dick. As Lena’s second orgasm crested Kara stood up and entered her fully, in one thrust.

 

They both cried out as their bodies trembled against each other. After giving Lena a moment to get used to her intrusion, Kara started a fast, hard rhythm. Lena wrapped her arms and legs around Kara’s body, holding on for dear life. Kara started using a little of her super-speed, but not too much, she didn’t want to hurt Lena. Tired of not feeling skin Lena started pushing at Kara’s cape and shirt. Kara stopped, shed all of her cloths, and started thrusting again before Lena even realized she had stopped. They both hissed at the feeling of skin on skin. Lena’ could feel Kara’s knot starting to form. “Stop.”

 

Kara came to an instant standstill, half buried inside Lena, watching her with wide eyes. Lena’s heart expanded at how Kara stopped as soon as she asked. Kara didn’t move a muscle, waiting for Lena to tell her what was wrong. Lena pushed the superhero back a bit, and stood. Taking Kara’s hand she lead them over to the couch, finally letting go of Kara’s hand Lena lay on the couch. Kara leered at Lena’s perfect ass she got settled on her stomach. Kara gave Lena a questioning look once Lena had stopped squirming, Lena nodded her consent. Without fanfare Kara laid on Lena’s back and entered her from behind.

 

Lena wiggled a bit and got comfortable under the alien’s weight, reaching out and holding onto the armrest to anchor herself. Kara resumed her super fast pace, each time she thrust in it was a little harder to bury her knot. With a last hard thrust Kara buried herself completely, her knot fully extended and locking her into place. Kara bit into Lena’s neck as she started emptying deep inside Lena’s body. Lena whimpered at the dual sensations, knowing this would never get old for her. They lay quietly, that way, Kara releasing another spurt every few minutes. After about 10 minutes Kara’s jaw relaxed and she started cleaning the new wound, watching in fascination as it once again almost instantly healed.

 

They both shifted a little as they settled in for the long wait. Lena had almost laughed when one of the DEO scientists had said that the average alpha knot had been lasting 15 minutes. Kara always took at least an hour to deflate enough to pull out without it hurting at all. And Kara always waited till there would be no paid for Lena. Kara started to leave little butterfly kisses all over the side of Lena’s face, and shoulder, causing Lena’ to smile lovingly at her. Stuck by a though, and figuring there was no time like the present Kara asked, “Lena…what are we?”

 

Part of Lena wanted to make a joking, or sarcastic remark, but not now. Not when Kara was buried inside her body, joining them together so perfecting.

 

“What…” She cleared her throat nervously, “what…do you want us to be?” Lena knew her heart was hammering much harder than it was while they were having sex, and she knew that Kara would be able to hear, and feel it too.

 

Her question thrown back at her Kara tried to formulate a response, “together…just us, I mean…” Kara stumbled.

 

“Monogamous.” Lena said, articulating what Kara couldn’t

 

“Yes. That. Us.”

 

Lena chuckled a little, “girlfriends?”

 

Kara thought about that. It didn’t sound right. Lena was so much more than that. But there wasn’t a word that she could think of that was good enough, so she conceded, “girlfriends.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Super!” They both chuckled and fell into silence, enjoying the closeness, feeling they bond strengthen.

 

 

Chapter – What are we? Part II

 

Alex had come to the desert facility to drop off an alien, and didn’t want to pass up the chance to see Lucy. She stood off to the side of the hall and watched as tiny Lucy berated probably the biggest guy in the DEO. He towered at least two feet over the woman, and that didn’t deter a bit as she gave him a dressing down for some infraction, or another. Finally Lucy sent him off to do his damn job, and noticed Alex standing there watching her. She raised an eyebrow in question, and Alex snapped to attention and addressed her formally, “prisoner transfer complete Co-Director Lane.” The executed a perfect salute.

 

Lucy just snorted at her and went into her office, Alex followed and closed the door. Once alone Alex came up behind Lucy and started kissing her neck. Lucy wriggled free and sat at her desk, giving Alex a serious look. Alex just seemed confused. “I’m not a booty call Danvers.” Alex looked shocked and opened her mouth to say…something, but she had no idea what it should be. Not that Lucy gave her the chance to talk. “What are we even doing Alex…I’m not a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of gal.” This had been weighing highly on Lucy’s mind lately, especially as she had seen another agent flirting with Alex as she dropped off some paperwork earlier in the week.

 

“No…I’m…I’m not either. I’ve only ever even had one, one night stand.” Lucy raised her eyebrows at **that** , she needed to get that story if the guilty, flushed look on Alex’s face was anything to go by. Maybe she would interrogate Kara later, she always caved when Lucy used her ‘lawyer’ face. “But, yeah, no…not friends with benefits. No.”

 

So far this was going better than Lucy could have hoped for, but just to be sure, “so just friends…or?”

 

Alex finally looked back up, and questioned, “or?”

 

“We could be…more?”

 

“More?” Alex seemed to just be parroting her last word back to her now.

 

With an exasperated sigh Lucy huffed, “you’re impossible Danvers!”

 

Alex gave a firm nod to herself, obviously ending an internal conversation. Then she stood, walked calmly to where Lucy was and grabbed her by the nape, and pulled her to a standing position. Lucy jerked in surprise and stared into the very serious, dark eyes of the woman now towering over her. Alex leaned down till her lips were nearly touching Lucy’s, “you’re mine.”

 

Lucy gasped and pushed her body into Alex’s, completely melting into her, “yours.” Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex. “And you’re…mine?”

 

Alex hated that Lucy’s voice sounded unsure, like she doubted, “ **yours**!” She agreed firmly. Lucy shuddered and pushed impossibly closer to Alex, like she was trying to sink into Alex’s body. They stood that way for several minutes, each enjoying being together. As close as they were, Lucy needed to feel closer. She needed Alex to touch her, claim her, make it real. She gently pushed Alex into the desk chair, and climbed onto her lap. Straddling her thighs as she fused their lips together, kissing hungrily.  Alex moaned into Lucy’s mouth, her hand roaming everywhere they could reach. Lucy started to grind down, rubbing her center against Alex’s hardening dick.

 

Alex moaned and pulled Lucy down harder, grinding up into her. She needed to be naked and inside the smaller woman, now! With that thought in mind Alex stood, gently pushing Lucy off of her lap, then started pulling her own cloths off. Lucy was quick to follow, and shed every single piece of clothing she was wearing. Alex turned them slightly, pushing Lucy over her own desk, and entered her with a single finger, from behind. Lucy hissed, and pushed back for more. Alex obliged and pulled out, then entered with two fingers, starting up a quick pace. “Please Alex!” Lucy whined. Alex shoved back inside, now with three fingers. With her other hand Alex reached around and started rubbing Lucy’s clit. Lucy shrieked as an orgasm washed over her.

 

With a smug smile Alex pulled out of Lucy and started licking her fingers clean. Lucy looked over her shoulder and her breath hitched as she watched Alex licking Lucy’s juices off her hand. With the now cleaned hand Alex grabbed herself, and lined up with Lucy’s weeping pussy. With her other hand Alex held Lucy’s hip, holding her still as she started to push her shaft inside. As she bottomed out Alex held onto both hips, then she started pumping in and out. She kept a slow steady pace, so she could enjoy this sensation for longer, before her knot would grow and demand to be buried.  Lucy reached out and held the other side the desk, lying with her torso flat over her desk.

 

Inevitably Alex’s body needed more, and her thrusts became quicker, her hips slamming into Lucy’s. Lucy started grunting with every surge, her body being slammed into the desk in the most delicious of ways. Alex could feel the ache in her cock as her knot started to form. Every time she bottomed out it was a little harder to pull out again. With just a few more jerks of her hips Alex was fully buried, Lucy’s cunt clamping around her cock, keeping her knot locked in. With a sign Alex leaned over the prone woman and buried her teeth into her mark. Lucy came as she felt Alex start to shoot into her as she bit her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled them back so she was sitting in the chair, Lucy sitting in her lap, milking her cock still.

 

Alex let go of the bite, and started laving Lucy’s neck like a kitten. Lucy giggled and started squirming, causing Alex to shift inside of her. They both moaned at that sensation. Alex reached down and started rubbing gentle circles on Lucy’s little nubbin, causing her to arch her body in pleasure. Lucy reached up and back and slid her hand into Alex’s hair. With her free hand Alex reached up and started twisting the closest nipple, matching rhythm between her two hands. The stimulation was too much for Lucy and she started cumming again, her body squeezing around Alex’s intrusion. Alex bucked up into the sensation, feeling a few more squirts of her essence shoot out, deep into Lucy’s body. Lucy became boneless, sprawled out on top of Alex “you can stop by any time you want.” Alex jus chucked and got comfortable, knowing they would be in this position until her knot deflated. She was really glad she had the presence of mind to lock the door when they came in here.

 

 

Chapter 20 – Interludes: the minor characters

 

Even as he moaned in please Winn wondered how this had become his life. His cheek was plastered to his own kitchen floor as his best friend pounded savagely into him. They had been really awkward with each other after the van incident. And then James had been locked up with the other alphas while he was in rut. Then they were both just super busy, between CatCo, the DEO, and being team Guardian, they were both run ragged. In fact tonight had been their first night off since **the** night. When Winn had invited James over for bros night, he had not expected this. Hell he figured it was a one time, ‘what’s it like’ kind of thing. And also probably the onslaught of James’s rut. And yet, here he was.

 

He had quite innocently gone into the kitchen to get them both another beer, their game of Call of Duty paused in the living room. He had just turned from having his head stuck in the fridge to call out and ask if James wanted food, when he discovered the bigger man was right behind him. Winn paused nervously, James was staring at him pretty intently, but not saying anything. Winn sat the beers on the counter and opened his mouth to question, when James smashed his mouth against his. The kiss was hungry, a complete domination of Winn’s mouth, and Winn surrendered quite happily thank you very much.

 

Winn felt his t-shirt being pulled up, and they broke apart enough that James could pull it off. While they panted in each other’s faces, James removed his shirt too. Winn wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he sort of just stood there and let James do whatever he wanted with Winn’s body. James ran his big hands over the uncovered skin, trying to get used to how different it felt to what he was used to. James went back to kissing Winn roughly, as he reached down and undid his belt. Winn groaned as he felt his pants loosen and fall down, leaving him only in his boxers. He decided to return the favor even as he kicked his own pants away. Winn shuddered a little when the bulge in James boxer briefs came into view, remember just how large he had been inside of his… _’oh god’_ his vagina had been virgin, and James had deflowered him! This though made him start chuckling and James pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

 

“Um…I was just thinking last time…it was…that was…” James look started to become concerned so Winn spit out what he was trying to say, “virgin… I was a virgin again, I guess…you know that part of me…” James smirked and seems to get even bigger as he puffed up at this news. Winn rolled his eyes… **men**! James kicked his pants away and turned Winn around. They were both in just their underwear now, and James started grinding into Winn’s ass. Winn whimpered at the sensation, feeling himself become hard…and wet…very wet. James cupped Winn’s cock, and rubbed it a bit. It wasn’t that it turned him **off** , but it wasn’t really doing anything for him, either. Winn practically melted into him though. James pushed Winn’s boxers to the floor, and pushed his own off too, leaving them both naked. James pushed down on Winn’s shoulders until the smaller man got the idea and went down on all fours.

 

James placed a hand in the middle of Winn’s shoulder blades and pushed some more, Winn complied and got into the position the larger man wanted him in. The little part of his subconscious that had become an omega practically exulted at doing what it’s alpha wanted. Then without much preamble James lined his head up and started pushing inside of Winn’s tight, recently virgin, new passage. A stray thought that they needed to do this somewhere more comfortable next time flitted through Winn’s head as his entire body was shoved forward from James’s thrusts. Winn felt that impossibly large cock start to swell at the base, and knew that James’s knot was forming. Part of him dreaded it, knowing how large it was from last time, and part of him needed it to cum too. Finally James sunk fully into him, and they were locked together. This time though James leaned forward and bit Winn’s neck.

 

It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would when he heard about it at the DEO. It felt, kind of awesome actually. Both of their orgasms washed over them, James into Winn, and Winn onto the floor. Now he was kind of glad he was on the linoleum, he would have to clean that up later. After their bodies weren’t locked together anymore. They stayed there in that position for several long minutes, until James released Winn’s neck. James had a strange wash of feelings as he stared at the quickly healing wound on his best friend’s neck. He wasn’t sure what this meant for them, but he did know that things would never be the same again.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Chapter 21 - Interludes: the minor characters II

 

AN: Working under the multiverse theory there is a doppelganger for everyone, on every earth. I mention this, because I’m stealing some characters from other shows to have enough people for all of my characters, and I love the Lances, so…

 

Cat was disgruntled when she was unable to find someone after a few weeks of going to Stallion, and had to give up on that idea. And after having to be locked up for nearly raping her new millennial assistant, she knew the need was more than just curing loneliness now. Cat had a bottle of the suppressants, which she had to take every day to prevent rut, but she didn’t want to rely solely on that. Kara’s newest article had said if she found the omega she wanted to bite, then she wouldn’t need them. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a bar to find willing omegas in…yet. Surely that wouldn’t be far off.

 

Cat straightened her dress as she got out of the limo, making sure no bulges showed from where she had tucked. She hated these mayor campaign fundraisers, but she had promised she would make an appearance, so here she was. Cat grabbed a flute of champagne as soon as she could, at least they splurged for the good stuff. Cat walked around the room, networking with the who’s who of National City society. She smiled slightly and nodded as she saw Kara wave enthusiastically from across the room, Lena fucking Luthor on her arm. Cat was about to make her way there when she accidently bumped into a very solid form. “Pardon me.” The raspy voice said, as hands steadied her. Cat looked up into kind brown eyes. She could even liked the designer stubble gracing his face.

 

“Completely my fault.” She stuck her hand out. “Cat Grant.”

 

The man smiled confidently and shook her hand, “Captain Quentin Lance.” As the crowd moved around them, they stayed in that position, lost in each other.

 

 

Chapter 22 – What **exactly** are you doing?

 

Kara sighed as she kicked her heals off. She liked dressing up and going to fancy parties as much as the next girl, but the high heels were killer, even for her. Lena had needed to stop by and do…something…at L-Corp after the party for the new mayor candidate, so Kara was on her own for a few hours. She wandered around her own home for a few minutes, aimlessly, bored. She finally changed into some pajamas and plopped down on the couch. She turned on Netflix for background noise as she started typing up some notes from the  party, to make writing her article easier tomorrow.

 

Once she was finished with that she was bored again. She’d checked in with the DEO and all was quiet, she floundered for bit trying to think of something to do. As she shifted the laptop she accidently bumped it against her new member. She has done that a few times, still not used to having something between her legs that she could bump random objects into. That gave her an idea…something she had been wondering about lately. She hopped up and grabbed a soft measuring tape, and sat back down on the couch. She unbuttoned her pajama pants and pulled her soft dick out. She bent her legs to sort of…prop it up, and measured. Just around what she had though, five and one quarter inches. Looking around as if to make sure she was alone, Kara put the measuring tape down and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the table next to her.

 

Kara started stroking herself. It felt good, not as good as when Lena touched it, but really nice. After a minute or two she was fully hard…it never took that long with Lena. Once she was ready she grabbed the measuring tape again, eight and three quarters. Kara’s chest puffed up, and then to her extreme mortification her sister came through the door and froze. In a panic Kara tossed the measuring tape and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch to cover herself. “Alex?! What?! Why?! Hi…?”

 

Alex burst out laughing, causing Kara to pout, and closed the door. Alex was laughing so hard she started to slide down the door, and was grabbing her sides like they hurt. Kara was not so amused. “Oh…Oh…Oh my god…Kara!” Alex started cackling again. And Kara found a cure for a hard-on, that was not nearly as fun as the normal cure. She discreetly tucked her now soft penis back into her pajama pants as she stared unamusedly at her sister. After a full 10 minutes of rolling around on the floor Alex finally was able to calm down enough to stand and come further into the apartment. She picked up the measuring tape with two fingers, trying not to really touch it much, “lose something?” She started chuckling again as she tossed it to Kara.

 

“Are you finished.” Kara tried to glare, but really just looked guilty and pouty.

 

“I don’ know, are **you** finished…should I give you a few minutes?”

 

Now Kara looked like an angry puppy, “did you need something?” She crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Just checking in really,” Alex said as she finally got her giggles under control. In the back of her mind a little sibling rivalry reared and she wondered what Kara had just discovered, and it would be more or less than her. Of course she would **NEVER** say that to anyone, much less Kara!

 

“Well I’m fine, and you can go now.” Kara huffed, still bright red in embarrassment. She’d like this little episode to be over with before Lena showed up, she did NOT want her girlfriend to ever find out about this!

 

Alex just smiled, and then hopped up and grabbed some ice cream from Kara’s freezer, settling back on the couch for some sister time. She had grabbed two spoons, and handed one to Kara as she plopped back on the couch. Kara huffed, but took a giant bite of ice cream for herself. She studiously refused so look at her sister, and just decided to pretend like the last half hour never happened. “So what should we watch?” Alex asked as she grabbed the remote, “if you want action we could watch the new xXx.” Alex said with her most innocent voice. Kara groaned and buried her head in a pillow, willing her sister to disappear. Alex just started guffawing again.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and suggestions have been awesome, and I have the next several chapters planned now!! But please keep them coming, they're great motivation for writing, and the ideas really help!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a stray thought that wouldn't go away until I started typing. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.


End file.
